El sello de los tiempos (BWW Parte II)
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Están equivocados, Ardo por dentro Con la fuerza de las llamas del infierno, Aún tengo tanto que decir, Sigo rugiendo contra un mundo que me ignora, Contra el tiempo que me condena a morir, los primero 3 cap. Serán de MLP,
1. Chapter 1

El día se despedía de todos los presentes, había pasado ya tres meses desde que la terrible guerra PONY–APONY, y de los sucesos con Annihilus, ante un día por demás interesante, en las salas del castillo las mane six y las princesas hablaban con entusiasmo todas en un círculo

-así que te propuso matrimonio, que maravilla –dijo Rarity con emoción –princesa por favor permítame hacerle le vestido de bodas

-es seguro que te lo permitiré –dijo Celestia con una sonrisa –pero no sé cómo lo hará, ya que mis responsabilidades me impedirán estar mucho tiempo en lo del vestido

-por ello no habrá problema –dijo Luna a la vez que solo acariciaba a su hermana –yo asumiré tus responsabilidades, durante estos días, y durante tu Luna de miel –eso ultimo lo dijo acentuando pícaramente dejando a su hermana con un leve sonrojo

-gracias hermanita, hablando de ello, Twilight ¿no te parece que llevas mucho tiempo con ese libro que te presto M?–Twilight estaba leyendo un libro grueso de pasta azul, cuyo título era "leyes del universo, de la física clásica, a la física cuántica" –aún no sé cómo logras entender eso, creo que ni M lo comprende del todo

-de hecho –dijo eTwilight al bajar el libro y cerrarlo –este libro explica cómo llegaron a nuestro mundo, y si, Manuel menciono que aún no se comprenden muchas de estas teorías, que por ello son teorías

-¿y? –Dijo Rainbow mientras se acomodaba –que tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado

-escucha esto, "mecánica cuántica" La mecánica cuántica describe, en su visión más ortodoxa, cómo en cualquier sistema físico, y por tanto, en todo el universo, existe una diversa multiplicidad de estados, los cuales habiendo sido descritos mediante ecuaciones matemáticas por los físicos, son denominados estados cuánticos. De esta forma la mecánica cuántica puede explicar la existencia del átomo y desvelar los misterios de la estructura atómica, tal como hoy son entendidos; fenómenos que no puede explicar debidamente la física clásica o más propiamente la mecánica clásica.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Applejack –niña en palabras más mundanas

-eso es el problema, según Manuel son las más mundanas que existen en su mundo para explicarla

-¡ya dejemos eso, mejor hay que pensar en la fiesta que le haremos a la princesa, les hare una gran fiesta con globos, serpentinas, y un enorme pastel con un banquete de postres, y muchos juego! –dijo Pinkie pie, saltando por alrededor del lugar –después podremos….

-me encantaría seguir con esta agradable charla -dijo Candace –a la vez que se levantaba –pero en mi estado es mejor que me vaya adormir temprano

-ella tiene razón, tarde o temprano podría venir el pequeño –dijo Fluttershy

-yo también me retiro –dijo la princesa Celestia con claro cansancio –Luna espero que no te distraigas más con tu esposo

-claro, no me entregare en cuerpo y alma a mi esposo, señorita mi novio me embarazo antes de la boda –en efecto Celestia estaba en cinta, desde hacía dos meses, un poco después de que Cazador le propusiera matrimonio –buenas noches hermanita, y no te preocupes

-de nuevo le agradecemos que nos permita quedarnos para despedirnos de los demás –dijo Rarity – ¿por cierto donde estarán? –así todas salieron de la habitación a sus respectivos cuartos

* * *

-así que mañana nos vamos –dijo Gladius contento con todo esto –gracias a dios, si continuo un día más viendo como esa lata reciclada de Harmony se besa con mi Rarity –contuvo lo último con enojo

-relájate hermano –dijo Muerte –no todo esta tan mal, al menos no hiciste una escena como cierto ponycito aquí presente

-ay, por favor, no fue para tanto –dijo Arch –además de no ser por Annihilus, y esos tipos nadie sabe lo que hubiera hecho

-por favor Arch, maniataste y encerraste a Onix en el baño antes de la boda –dijo Umbral –con sonada carcajada –que regaño te dio la princesa Celestia, pero lo volviste a hacer, en la noche de bodas

-no querías esa boda –dijo Dark llegando a la escena – tu plan hubiera resultado de no ser porque Spike lo vio todo y te denuncio con Luna,

-las dos veces

-saben creo que ya hace frio, mejor me voy a poner una bufanda –dijo Arch levantándose del pasto –con su permiso

-espero que no vayas a la habitación de Luna, de nuevo –dijo Gladius –y dimos Dark ¿a qué has venido?

-venia solo a ver que hacían…y por qué Rarity me pidió que te distrajera, no sé por qué –al instante Gladius se levantó emprendiendo el vuelo en supersónico, seguido por los demás, tratando de detenerlo –ahora entiendo porque me lo pidió –cinco segundos después

-¡aléjate de ella lata oxidada! –grito Gladius siendo detenido por sus hermanos, y a Harmony detenido por Rarity, la cual traía puesta un engrille negro con encajes de corazones y unas medias negras – ¡suéltenme, yo lo mato, yo lo mato!

-¡¿cómo te atreves a entrar a los aposentos de Lady Rarity tan intempestivamente?! –exclamo Harmony solo con sus mallas

-¡descarada copia barata de caballero ¿ya te miraste en un espejo?!

-creo que lo mejor es que –dijo Umbral con dificultad sosteniendo a un enfurecido pony rojo –a que nos vallamos

-¡¿Qué? Estás loco, yo lo mato ahora mismo, suéltenme ustedes! –volvió a gritas con fuerza mientras entraban las demás, Rarity se sonrojo, escondiéndose detrás de Harmony

-considero que todas ustedes tendrán que dormir en la misma habitación –dijo M junto a Twilight la cual asintió

-¡si, será una pi jamada, haremos juegos, contaremos historias de terror comeremos dulces y nos divertiremos, yuhu! –exclamo Pinkie pie con emoción, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto una pony

-lo siento chicas yo tengo un gran trabajo por delante –dijo la princesa Celestia, pero todas la miraron con desaprobación – ¿acaso piensan que estoy mintiendo? –todas cambiaron las miradas encaminándolas a Cazador, el cual se sonrojo un poco

-lo sentimos princesa –dijo Twilight –pero eso nos dijo la ultimas vez –Celestia se ruborizo fuertemente, así con una risotada por la situación se fueron a dormir –por cierto ¿dónde están su hermano? –le pregunto a Umbral

* * *

-Onix

-Arch

-¿aquí esperas a Luna? –Los dos estaban frente a frente dentro del observatorio, cada uno serio con una mirada asesina – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo tan solo esperando una razón para arrancarle la cabeza

-nos gusta ver las estrellas –dijo Onix con atento a los movimientos de Arch –es lo mucho que hacemos como esposos –los dos se acercaba cada uno dando un paso con cada oración que se decían

-espero que no les importe que tengan a alguien más con ustedes –dijo dando un paso al frente

-no me preocupa, pero esperaba poder hablar a solas con ella, como es mi esposa –dio un paso desafiante

-por desgracia, para ti, estaré en la misma habitación que tú, hasta que me vaya –por fin los dos estaban solo aun paso uno del otro, más la puerta se abrió

-no sabes lo que paso ahorita Onix, mi amor…– Luna se detuvo en seco viendo a los dos que se volteaban a saludarla solo para separarse abruptamente –saben, por qué no vemos las estrellas desde afuera…adonde los demás guardias puedan vernos –dijo colocándose entre los dos empujándolos –que no podemos costear de nuevo el telescopio

-fue un accidente –dijeron los dos a coro –se cayó así nomás –pero los dos recordaron el momento en que aprovecharon que Luna había ido por un vaso de agua, para pelear, y tiraron el telescopio

* * *

Por fin le sol aparecía en el horizonte y ene l patio se hallaban todos las mane six, las princesas, cazador y M, y encima de una placa circular de metal estaban los demás

-bien señores, despídanse –dijo M accionando una palanca –fue un placer conocerlos y espero volver a verlos en otras circunstancias

-Harmony cuida de Rarity –dijo Gladius –y si le rompes el corazón, volveré y te romperé….tú me entiendes –Harmony asintió mientras abrazaba a Rarity con amor

-Onix, fue un placer el conocerte –dijo Arch con algo de recelo –espero que trates a Luna con respeto y amor

-discúlpelos princesa –dijo Muerte con una sonrisa –Fluttershy, estos meses me han enseñado a valorarte más de lo que ya lo hago –la susodicha se sonrojo un poco

-Burning, trátala bien –dijo Dark viendo con amor a Rainbow dash, al cual se sonrojo –y usted Cazador…no tengo como expresarme sin sentir deseos de matarlo, cuida mi mamá, o veras –dijo amenazantemente

-princesa Celestia –dijo Rini a un lado de Helios –ha sido un honor el conocerla, a todas, adiós amigas mías

Nos vemos – dijeron ya todo a coro, para después desaparecer en un destello de luz

-espero algún día volverlos a ver –dijo Twilight –por cierto que le paso a tu hermano –exclamo viendo al Alicornio gris, este solo hiso señas de no saber –bueno, al menos ya no nos causara problemas

-yo solo espero que ya encontrara la armonía en su ser –miro al cielo nostálgico –pero sea lo que haga sabe que aquí estamos para detenerlo

* * *

En lo profundo de una caverna un enorme Alicornio blanco de crin rojiza y un tatuaje de serpiente admiraba un extraño artefacto con una serie de cuatro columnas alrededor de un perímetro circular hecho de metal,

-he pasado los últimos tres meses en esta maldito lugar, miserables ositos, por lo menos tiene lo que necesitaba para construir otro portal –Exclamo G admirando su obra, se acercó ala panel bajando al palanca con magia –lo bueno es que ya se controlar esta magia –presiono unos botones

-sistema de activación iniciado –exclamo una voz robótica –auto destrucción programa 30 segundos después de abierto el portal –la maquina comenzó realizar una series de ruidos como de turbinas, el perímetro comenzó a brillar, y delas columnas una tenue luz azul, las cubrió para explotar en una quinta columna central hecha de energía azul –30 segundos para autodestrucción

-no sé a dónde me lleves portal –dijo tomando una alforja y colocándosela en el lomo –pero cualquier lugar es mejor que este

-15 segundos par autodestrucción –tomo carrera y con velocidad corrió hacia la quinta columna, desapareciendo apena la toco -10…09…08…07…06…05…04…03…02…01…00 –la caverna se llenó de fuego derrumbándose, lo poblado cercano sintió el estruendo, el Alicornio cayó por un largo túnel de múltiples colores para caer pesadamente sobre un tejado

-pero que tenemos aquí –dijo Gal levantarse y contemplar una gran ciudad con cientos de personas caminando por las calles –estoy en casa –sin embargo la bajar la vista vio que aún seguía siendo un Pegaso pero más estilizado – ¡aaaaarrrrrgggghhh! –grito con fuerza antes de lanzarse al vuelo

* * *

**Daré algunas pistas de a dónde va a ir mi relato, por lo demás les agradezco su reviews y felicito a TALOS X pro terminar la suya tan espectacularmente, no esperen esta hasta amenos unas dos semanas, informo que a partir del cuarto capítulo esta historia no estará en el universo de MLP, por no usara alas principales, por tal motivo no será un crossover y lo trasladare, así que les sugiero a todos aquellos que si gusta mi historia estén al pendiente**


	2. Chapter 2

**Para algunos les informo que debido a ciertas situaciones fuera de mi control me concentraré en esta historia, y por tal motivo las otras historias que tengo se verán en un retraso de algunas semanas, mas no las dejare en el olvido, **

* * *

-por fin termino todo este desbarajuste –dijo Shadow contemplando a través de una burbuja, por la cual podía ver la despedida de todos, más la puerta de su despacho se abrió, entrado un guardia con claro nerviosismo – ¿Qué he dicho con entrar en mi despacho sin anunciar?–dijo con enojo –espero que sea importante

-señor…alguien lo busca –dijo temblando, Shadow camino a un lado del guardia saliendo de la habitación, el guardia suspiro aliviado para después caminar detrás de Shadow, afuera los guardias apuntaban sus lanzas a un figura encapuchada alta y delgada, obviamente no eras un pony –esto debe ser importante –aquel la figura se mantenía quieta esperando a que Shadow bajara por la escalera frontal – ¡¿que buscas aquí?!–Exclamo con enojo, pero la sombra no dijo nada –si no tienes nada que decir, entonces lárgate,

-tenemos que hablar –dijo la sombra con una voz femenina –un terrible mal ha llegado a mis dominios

-es muy tu problema, si solo viniste a decírmelo ya escuche, ahora lárgate –dijo con indiferencia, más la sombra nos e movió – ¿qué esperas?

-este mal es capaz de alterar toda las realidades a niveles impensados –exclamo con calma, usando su dulce voz –lo he visto, si cumple el cometido que pronto se propondrá, podría destruir todo por lo que hemos peleado, es tu responsabilidad

-como dije antes –contesto sin más –tú debes de solucionarlo, recuerda que no podemos intervenir en los mundos de otros –sin pensarlo saco de las sombras una guadaña colocando su filo en el cuello de la figura –con solo venir, y decirme que es mi responsabilidad, podría cortarte el cuello sin problemas –quito el arma guardándola en su lomo –ahora lárgate

-yo deje que intervinieras en ese otro mundo, hace poco –dijo la sombra

-para lo que piensas, yo no intervine, la pequeña dama, tomo su propia decisión, yo no la obligue, como tú has venido –se calmó dándose media vuelta –además ¿por qué dices que es responsabilidad?

-por qué el mal que te exclamo proviene de uno de tus mundos

-bromeas, si algo hubiera salido y cruzado las alteridades yo me hubiera dado cuenta sin problemas –dijo caminando a una entrada – y si así fuera, dime ¿Cómo pudo evadirme? Si solo los seres celestiales pueden hacerlo

-atravesó a mi mundo a través de un tercero, después de que dejaste que los exiliaran –Shadow se detuvo sin voltearse –si no lo detenemos, podría destruirlas

-es solo un ser encerrado en otro, no veo tal preocupación –dijo Shadow con cama –no es gran cosa para ti y tus amigas –se dio la vuelta para solo mirar que ella levantaba un poco el brazo apareciendo una lanza cuya punta estaba ligeramente curvada

-tu permitiste esto, es tu responsabilidad –apunto el filo de su lanza a Shadow el cual no se movió –ellas jamás han enfrenta do algo como el, así que lo haces o…destruiré tu mundo

-veo que se olvidó que mi mundo no puede ser destruido, como el leviantan, este recinto solo un ser puede hacerlo, y ese no eres tu–sin más levanto su pesuña enviando una onda de viento que lanzo volando a la sombra, la cual retrocedió con un salto cayendo de pie –aquí no tiene poder alguno, de hecho ni siquiera puede salir sin que te lo permita –la sombra volvió a apuntarle –no negare que se de quien hablas, y hare todo lo que este en mi alcance

-te lo agradezco –se dio la vuelta

-pero no lo hare de a gratis –dijo Shadow, ella lo volvió a ver sin entender

-no te entregare la hoz del silencio – dijo la sombra haciendo retroceder la punta de su lanza –sabes lo que puede hacer

-no es lo que quiero, a cambio quiero que tu o una de tus amigas me visiten con su clásico trajecito entallado para conversar y tomar una botella de vino, lo que venga después será por su cuenta –esbozando una gran sonrisa –la sombra retrocedió nerviosa –ahora retírate, antes de que pida un anticipo –dijo dando un beso al aire, la sombra se desvaneció en el aire, apenas termino de desvanecerse Shadow rio a carcajadas –siempre funciona jajajajajaja –regreso a la habitación – como dije, hare lo posible, pero no es mi responsabilidad – contemplando la burbuja con las imágenes de Equestria

* * *

-déjame intentar –dijo M haciendo brillar su cuerno generando un escudo de energía –creo que lo logre

-bien Manuel –dijo Twilight viendo un libro –has dominado un hechizo de protección nivel 5 –dijo abrazándolo –espero que cazador esa igual que tú en aprender –los dos caminaron un poco viendo a lo lejos a la princesa Celestia sola –princesa Celestia ¿y su estudiante?

-aquí estoy –dijo Cazador apareciendo de la nada –los asuste –los dos habían gritado del susto –saben M, este hechizo me hubiera sido de utilidad en Chechenia, o Afganistán

-ese era un hechizo de invisibilidad nivel 7 –dijo Twilight completamente impresionada –a mí me tomo dos años lograrlo –la princesa sonrió recordando ese tiempo,

-así es –dijo Celestia con orgullo mientras que era abrazada por el ala derecha de su prometido –Twilight ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –la susodicha estaba por responder

-por qué no terminamos por hoy –dijo Manuel –les tengo una gran sorpresa que quiero mostrarles antes del anochecer, por cierto ¿alguna ha visto a Luna? –Las dos se sonrojaron haciendo entender dónde estaba en ese instante –esperaba que también lo viera

-¿y qué es? –dijo Twilight impaciente

-bueno es… ¿Qué?… –exclamo viendo como una pequeña bola de humo negro aparecía detrás del grupo, materializándose en un Alicornio oscuro, al instante Cazador y M se colocaron detrás de sus novias –¿Quién eres? –el Alicornio dio un paso para luego ser apuntado por lanzas y M4A1 de los guardias que llegaban

-tranquilos viajeros de otro mundo –dijo el ser –mi nombre es Shadow, y he venido aquí por un asunto que nos incube a los dos –exclamo apuntando su pesuña a M –sobre cierto antagonista, vuestro hermano ha escapado del lugar adonde lo enviaste –M se tensó un poco escuchando atentamente –y ahora amenaza otro mundo, mas desconozco el cómo, que hasta para mi resulta absurdo

-¡maldición! –Grito Cazador golpeando con su pesuña el suelo –te dije que debimos encerrarlo –mirando a M

-ya lo sé, pero es mi hermano

-no se quien seas, pero gracias por el aviso –dijo Cazador –estaremos atentos cuando regrese, me voy

-¡detente ahí Cazador! –Dijo Celestia, el pony negro se detuvo en seco –y regresas o dormirás en el sofá –el pony dio la vuelta caminado para estar a un lado de Celestia –por favor, continua

-me temo que esta situación requiere intervención, mas no puedo intervenir en ese mundo – exclamo Shadow a la vez que levanto la cara con una sonrisa malévola –eso no significa que no pueda enviar quienes si pueden, por ello he venido por ustedes dos primero

-odio decirlo, pero tiene razón –dijo M suspirando pesadamente, a lo que Cazador lo vio con cara de "que" –era nuestra responsabilidad, y solo lo arrojamos para que otros se encargaran

-primero –exclamo Twilight – ¿cómo podemos confiar en usted?

-la princesa sabe que digo la verdad…no es así –Celestia asintió –por desgracia solo puedo llevarlos, el resto correrá por su cuenta,

-si ese es un gran problema –dijo M con calma –tengo al solución –una media hora después los cuatro ya estaban en las puertas de un enorme hangar escondido en las montañas del bosque everfeed –antes que nada espero que entiendan que era lo que quería decirles esta tarde –las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar las ponys al interior de una fabrica

-Manuel –dijo Twilight asombrada por la gran cantidad de máquinas – ¿Qué es este lugar? -Los ponys y personas solo se inclinaron, mientras otros movían sobre las cabezas de las princesa una turbina que se encaminaba a lo que parecía un avión a medio construir

-esta fábrica ha estado funcionando desde que llegamos –dijo sin más –aquí construí a los helicarriers,

-nos esta diciendo –dijo Luna junto a Onix –que esta cosa ha estado aquí desde que tu hermano apareció –M asintió

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos? –Dijo Cazador, a lo que todas las miradas se vieron sobre al Alicornio gris -¿y cuando ese pony medio loco apareció?

-había otros tres helicarriers terminados, estabas saliendo con armamento y indicadores de objetivos para misiles antimateria –exclamo mientras caminaban por la instalación donde al fondo se veía otro helicarrier, el más grande de todos los que hubieran visto –y ese es el infinity, 3 millas de largo, la gloria de Equestria –nadie sabía qué decir

-has estado construyendo armas –dijo Applejack viendo los montones de cajas de municiones empacadas – ¿Por qué? La paz ha vuelto a Equestria

-si, además estamos aquí para defender Equestria de cualquier peligro –dijo Rainbow sobre el ala de un p-61 black widow

-si –dijo M con temple –pero eso no significa que no debamos estar preparados, no podemos darles toda la responsabilidad a ustedes

-persuasión nuclear –dijo Cazador caminando junto a Celestia –solo espero que nunca tengamos que usarlas –M señalo una placa en medio de la instalación recitando lo que decía

-En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, El mal no escapará a mi vista, Que aquellos que adoran las tinieblas, Teman mi poder, aquí estamos, somos ellos, somos aquellos, donde no pueda protegerse el indefenso, lo vengaremos

-si ya terminaron su situación sin sentido –exclamo Shadow, ante la mirada de desaprobación y desconfianza de las mane six –no tenemos tiempo –M los condujo a un hangar

-princesa Celestia, Twilight, mane six, Cazador y sobrante –dijo al frente del hangar–les presento a la GOLODRINA 1* –las puertas se abrieron revenado un enorme avión parecido un pájaro negro –es lo que pensaba mostrarles,

-¿qué es exactamente?–dijo Celestia – ¿es acaso un arma de guerra? –M asintió, notando como Celestia lo miraba desaprobada

-no es para tanto –dijo M quitándose al da mirada fulminante de su novia, la princesa, y Cazador –lo diseña como un observador de avanzada, es un 90% independiente, gracias al cristal de energía, blindaje a base de metal mágico, sistema de camuflaje, indetectable a l radar, capacidad para 20 tripulante con solo un piloto, capacidad de estabilizarse y suspenderse en el aire, si sigo diciéndoles lo que tiene nos llevaríamos aquí toda la noche , en resume el mejor vehículo de vigilancia en el mundo

-esto les servirá a donde irán –dijo Shadow entrando al hangar –porque todavía nos falta ir por otro dos

* * *

-mi amor tiene que marcharte –dijo Twilight con algunas lágrimas en los ojos siendo abrazada por Rarity y Rainbow Dash – ¿Por qué tiene que ir tú, no puede ir alguien más?

-lo que deseo es quedarme, pero siendo quien lo transporto a otro mundo, es mi hermano, es mi responsabilidad lo que haga es por culpa de mi descuido por no haber prevenido esto –diciendo esto la abrazo y dándole un tierno beso en los labios se dio la vuelta y subió al avión

-Cazador, quiero que te cuides –dijo Celestia acomodándole una bufanda con los tonos de su crin y un sol tejido en los extremos –si vez que es muy peligrosos no te arriesgas –Cazador estaba por negarlo cundo noto que ella a sobaba su vientre con lágrimas –por favor regresa, quiero que este pequeño vea a su padre cuando nazca –Cazador asintió sabiendo que tenía algo por que vivir

-así lo hare –te prometo que volveré a tu lado, aunque para cumplir esa promesa desafiara a dios mismo

-¿Quién?

-¡ya vámonos! –grito Shadow con impaciencia, Cazador subió a la nave cerrándose la escalera tras el –sosténganse, será un viaje pesado –Shadow se colocó sobre la nave desapareciendo con ella en un bola de humo gris

* * *

*la nave que se aparece en "Max inicia" solo que negra, y de metal

* * *

**¿A cuál mundo piensan que enviare a estos locos (les recuerdo que la trama no será en MLP)?**

**A/vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta**

**B/pokemos**

**C/dragón ball**

**D/ninguna de las anteriores**


	3. Chapter 3

**para muchos, agradezco el que me informaran de un problema en mi ficf, mas ese fue a propósito, para ver si en verdad le estaba poniendo ****atención, como ven puse algunas pistas verdaderas, y otras mas falsas, lo mismo hice en mi facebook, para aquellos que respondieron, la respuesta es (D)**

* * *

-mira papá –dijo un pequeño Alicornio tan negro como su padre y sus mismos ojos –soy tan rápido como tú –exclamo con entusiasmo, al ver a lo lejos como su Mama una Alicornio blanca con la crin arco-iris caminaba hacia ellos –¡mamá! –dijo el pequeño siendo recibido por un abrazo de su madre –viste como volé,

-si mi pequeño, unos cuantos años más y serás un wonderbolt –dijo ella con orgullo viendo como su esposo y rey de Equestria llegaba con ella –Dark, de nuevo evadiendo responsabilidades…que educación le das a los niños,

-pero Rainbow, mi amor, tú no te quejas cuando las evadimos juntos –la susodicha se sonrojo profundamente

-no en frente de los niños

-por cierto ¿y Crystal? –Dijo extrañado –por lo general está siempre conmigo para escuchar mis historia, pero hoy no la he visto

-fue por Darksun, el hijo de Twilight, recuerdas que le prometí cuidarlo, mientras ella y…ya sabes, van a un fin de semana romántico, para mí que Crystal está enamorada de él, te imaginas los dos casados –dijo dando una ligera risita la ver como su esposo ponía una cara de celos

-te diré algo mi amor –exclamo Dark con énfasis –nada me hará quitarle los ojos de encima a mi tierna e inocente hija este fin de semana, nada –de pronto detrás de Dark un destello violeta apareció revelando un extraño artefacto en medio del patio, Dark se puso frete a su hijo y su esposa, viendo como un Alicornio descendía del techo de esa cosa

-bien, encontré al tercero más rápido de lo que pensé –dijo sin más –supongo que tú eres Dark Ligthing, hijo de la princesa Celestia,

-sí, y tu quien eres –dijo Dark desafiante, pero la escalera de la nave se abrió revelando a dos viejos amigos –Cazador, M… ¿pe…pe…pe…ro co…co...co…mo?

-es una larga historia, pero ya habrá tiempo para ella en el camino

-¿Qué camino, de que me hablan? –dijo Dark, en ellos su esposa se le acerco por detrás

-¿Dark los conoces?-este asintió escuchado como Cazador le relataba los pormenores

-vaya Rainbow, has cambiado mucho –dijo contemplando al pequeño abrazando las piernas de su mamá –hola pequeño, discúlpanos que tengamos que llevarnos a tu padre por una breve temporada –dijo con ternura dejando sin habla a Rainbow –bien Dark subamos no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo viendo como Dark se debatía entre si ir o quedase

-¡por favor, no hay tiempo para esto! –Grito Shadow –todavía tenemos que ir por otro

-Rainbow –dijo Dark –tengo que irme, te lo explicaría, pero como vez no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo abrazando a su esposa y dándole un beso en la mejilla –si quieres puedes llamar a Luna, que te ayude mientras no estoy

-¿pero por qué? –Dijo ella sin querer soltarlo – ¿Quiénes son ellos? –en ello Blue llego con las demás chicas, a excepción de Twilight, y los guardias, este la dejo encargada a las chicas caminando hacia la nave, y como la vez pasada, Shadow la transporto

* * *

En la inmensidad de un bosque, a orillas del mar, una terrible persecución se daba una unicornio de hermosura increíble, era perseguida por un enorme y salvaje toro rojo que tenía flamas en el lomo, la persecución término con la pobre unicornio acorralada a una pared de roca, con el toro resoplando listo a embestirla

-no… no…por favor –exclamo la unicornio con temor, más un ruido leve alerto un poco la toro solo para dejarlo pasar, tomo vuelo, ante la aterrada mirada del equino, cuando dos misiles golpearon al toro aturdiéndolo, y un enorme pájaro negro parecía detrás de la unicornio –¡pero qué? –un unicornio ala do negro como la noche apareció frente a ella mientras un lado del monstruo volador se abría como una puerta

-ven conmigo si quieres vivir –dijo el unicornio, ella no lo dudo un segundo y usando las escaleras subió seguida e Shadow –listo, ¡ahora despega esta cosa! –Adentro había otros tres unicornios alados, el abrupto temblor la asusto mirando el suelo como si se fuera a romper –calma, es solo la nave elevándose

-le agradezco que me salvara –dijo ella aun respirando pesadamente –me apena preguntar pero ¿saben dónde podrían estar los demás unicornios?

-disculpa pero nos hemos presentados –dijo Dark

-veo no cambias para nada –dijo Cazador – no vez que una enorme carne argentina sin preparar casi la atraviesa como un malvavisco –miro a la unicornio –soy Cazador...ese es mi nombre –dijo al ver el desconcierto -él es Dark, Shadow, y el que está manejando en el otro cuarto le gusta que le llamen M

-en verdad les agradezco –dijo ella –pero no tengo nombre alguno con que presentarme, de hecho todos me llaman unicornio

-Almathea –dijo una tercera voz entrando en la estancia

-vaya que nombre más original M –dijo Dark –como se te ocurrió?

-así la llamaran –se acerca a ella con lentitud –el ultimo unicornio –ella levanto las pesuñas enojada, y a la vez triste –calma, déjame terminar –ella se calmó –estamos en la dimensión del el ultimo unicornio, y no te preocupes al final tu salvas a todos los demás unicornios

-eso no importa –dijo Shadow, cambio su semblante a serio –escucha Almathea, e propongo algo, tenemos un asunto problemático –Almathea lo miro intrigada –que ellos te lo expliquen, y te necesitamos, tu nos ayudas y nosotros te ayúdanos salvar al resto de tus amigos, y los enviare aun lugar donde jamás tendrás que temer a la codicia del hombre, porque no existe ¿Qué me dices? –dijo extendiendo su pesuña a al unicornio esta sin dudar la estrecho –bien, nos vamos por el ultimo

-no dijiste que solo podías llevar a otro más, aparte de nosotros –dijo Dark apuntando a sí mismo y a Cazador y M

-mentí –la nave se desvaneció ante la mirada del toro rojo

* * *

-gracias Spirit –dijo la pequeña Starfire, totalmente sonrojada mientras caminaban por el pueblo, la noche era hermosa y todos estaban disfrazados – me encanta poder ir contigo a la nightmare night, pero creí que habías invitado a Appledash –dijo triste, mientras se limpiaba –se me metió una basurita

-la verdad, es que le pregunte como te podía invitar –dijo tímidamente escondiendo su cara con sus alas –además otro potro la invito hace mucho –dijo con alegría, se detuvo tímidamente mirando a su amiga con ternura –ya te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez con la luz de la Luna, pareces intocable, casi una diosa –sin pensarlo el pony disfrazado de caballero, le da un tierno beso en los labios al pequeña disfrazada de princesa, al principio se sorprendió para después corresponderle el beso

-vaya por fin –dijo una tercera voz –primita, sí que sabes tomar al toro por cuernos –los dos salieron de su trance separándose abruptamente –solo espero que tu papá no los sorprenda, o la arremetida que les va a dar –dijo Applexplosible, con una sonrisa pícara, para después reír se a carcajadas con los dos ya sonrojados, sin darse cuenta lejos de ellos un pony rojo veía esto con disgusto

-¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a mi niña? –Dijo Gladius con un traje de vampiro, junto a su novia de doncella –mi amor ahora vengo –dijo en dirección de los niños, pero su esposa lo detuvo gentilmente

-ya déjalos, además ella ya está en edad de tener novio –dijo Rarity con ternura – el primer amor….recuerdas como nos conocimos –este asintió-además quien mejor que Spirit, Fletcher y LandNight salen juntos y tu hermano no dice nada

-es que no estuviste cuando se enteraron –dijo Gladius con risas –tuvimos que sostener a Arch y Warhorse para que no se mataran –más un gran ruido se produjo Warcry había llegado con su hijo dando un gran grito de alegría al ver que los dos niños volvían a besarse diciendo que ya eran novios – ¡ahora si lo mato! –grito corriendo a donde estaban, por fin los niños estaba frente a Gladius y su esposa que trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón –a ver niños –dijo con autoridad –tú te atreves a pedirle eso a pequeña tierna e inocente niña –dijo sin percatase que Luna y Arch regresaba de Canterlot

-déjame adivinar hijo –dijo Arch al ver la escena a lo lejos –por fin se declararon y tu tío Gladius se enteró –el pequeño Alicornio asintió

-mi pequeña ya está creciendo –dijo Rarity abrazando o su hija mientras Gladius miraba fija y amenazante a Spirit –mi amor ¿no tiene algo que decir a nuestra pequeña? –dijo con disgusto y golpeando levemente su pata

-si…sobre todo a ti Spirit…yo…– no pudo terminar porque de la nada un fuerte resplandor apareció en la plaza, seguido del pánico general al ver como una extraña nave aparecía en medio de la celebración -¿Qué diablos? ¡Spirit, Warcry llévate a todos de aquí –el pony estaba por discutir cuando la compuerta de la escalera de abrió saliendo de ella tres ponys muy conocidos por el –¿ustedes?

-hola Gladius, Arch, nos extrañaron –dijo Dark mientras bajaba seguido por Cazador, Almathea y M –por qué nosotros a ustedes si –Gladius y Arch se acercaron los Alicornio –por cierto lindos disfraces

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo Arch, a lo que Shadow bajo y le explico todo, ninguno se daba cuenta que escondidas en las casa las chicas estaba sobrazando con fuerza a sus hijos

-quienes serán esos tres –dijo Rainbow dash

-no lo sé pero parece que Gladius y Arch los conocen –al instante todas buscaron con precipitación a Pinkie pie, en la escalera ya Gladius y Arch estaba enterados sin poder saber qué hacer, Almathea permanecía atrás nerviosa, pero al notar a Twilight se precipitó hacia ella

-¿eres un unicornio? –dijo ella, Entonces se detuvo. El asombro fue reemplazado por maravilla. Sus ojos se estrecharon, al igual que los demás. Lo que vio fue lo más hermoso que sus ojos nunca hubieran visto. Era un pony. Bueno, era mucho más grande que un pony ordinario. Pero Twilight Sparkle no estaba seguro de si podría ser etiquetado como un pony. Tiene el cuerpo de un caballo, por supuesto, blanca como la luna, o más bien blanca como Rarity, pero todo lo demás era… diferente, Su cola se parecía a uno de un león, con un final largo tupido, dando vueltas una y otra vez en sí, ya que estaba acariciando su piel suave propio. La cabeza, oh la cabeza! Parecía de un ciervo noble, el hocico poco más delgado que incluso la más fabulosa yegua de Equestria. La melena estaba recordando un poco a la princesa. Un largo cuerno brillaba en su frente, por lo que Crepúsculo adivinar que era un pony unicornio, pero era más largo y más valiente que el de ella o de cualquier otro pony. Y mientras eso pasaba…

-entonces dices que tu hermano volvió a las andadas –dijo con disgusto, M asintió con vergüenza –y ahora tenemos que enfrentarlo de nuevo, bien iremos, de pronto una pony rosa aparece seguida de otra más pequeña cantando con alegría

-¡hola soy pinkie pie, que forma de llegar, como son nuevos ene l pueblo nosotras dos les haremos una gran fiesta con pastel y serpentinas, y así tendrán muchos amigos! –exclamaron las dos

-no importa donde vayamos Pinkie sigue siendo la misma –dijo Dark

-¿en serio tú crees? –Contesto Sahdow –esta pony da miedo, si vieras lo que yo si le tendrías miedo –ante la mirada extrañada de Pinkie y su hija

-ya dejemos de pelear –dijo Arch –voy por Umbral y Muerte y nos vamos

-de hecho no –Shadow detuvo su carrera-por desgracia solo puedo llevar a cinco de ustedes, y ya elegí a Gladius –el hiso un expresión de ¿por qué a mí? –te elegí por tener algunas habilidades que les serán útiles

-bien, pero solo deja explico esto y ya –se encamino hacia su esposa y las chicas que habían salido de sus escondites – Rarity, siento no poder está aquí pero vinieron porque me necesitan –ella lo abrazo con ternura en lo que su hijo Daniel llegaba con Umbral y Muerte –Daniel, hijo mío, iré de viaje por un tiempo, por ello te pido que cuides a tu madre y tu hermana

-¿no es ese Dark? –dijo Muerte

-si –contesto Umbral – ¿Gladius que pasa?

-Un enorme problema, me tendré que ausentar por un tiempo, se quitó su disfraz con Rarity tapando los ojos de sus hijos –Rarity porque lo haces

-algunas aún tenemos pudor –dijo enojada –no puedo creerlo, desaparecieron por dos meses, y cuando por fin estamos juntos de nuevo como familia, esto pasa –exclamo apuntado a la nave y los tres ponys que solo la saludaron de lejos

-oigan –dijo Shadow sin bajarla pata –quien es la anci…– no pudo terminar por que Cazador y M le taparon la boca

-qué te pasa ¿quieres que nos mate aquí mismo? –dijo M disimulando

-yo tengo familia en quien pensar –exclamo Cazador en susurro – para que por un descuido tuyo termine muerto en este sitio sin razón

-ya tranquilos –dijo Shadow en lo que Gladius se unía al grupo –si ya te despediste, tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora… ¡Almathea vámonos! –Dijo saltando sobre el techo, los cinco subieron con rapidez para desaparecer en medio de un humo gris, para aparecer estáticos en medio de un campo de nubes –bien ponys –dijo Shadonw apareciendo en la cabina –hasta aquí puedo llegar, les deseo suerte a los cinco

-odio ser el obvio, y de seguro ustedes ya lo han de saber – dijo Gladius –pero ¿a dónde nos trajiste? –Los otros cuatro se quedaron estáticos sin saber que decir – ¿no lo preguntaron?

-hasta luego –dijo Shadow desapareciendo, apenas e fue la nave cayó en picada

-¡¿Qué no estaba encendida esta cosa?! –Grito Cazador sosteniéndose con fuerza de una silla, M con dificultad llegada al timón, sentándose precipitadamente tratando de encender la nave,Almathea mantenía pegada a la pared por fuerza de la gravedad – ¡tenemos que salir! –Abrió con fuerza una puerta presurizada, Gladius y Dark salieron –M vámonos – pero M los no escucho, Cazador tomo un una alforja que estaba colgada aun costado y salto desplegando sus alas, viendo como la nave de estabilizaba y se alejaba por la velocidad

* * *

**ultima pista, la mas obvia de todas ¿quien y cuando dice esta frase? quien no la sepa...no se que pasa en sus mentes, por favor déjenme sus revienws, y para quien no vio el ultimo unicornio de plano no es brony de ****corazón, ¡largo!...es broma todos son bienvenidos**

**(Pegaso protege los sueños de todos, llamado estelar)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Co ustedes el cuarto capítulo, la trama se dará en el universo de sailor Moon, les pido de antemano que me disculpen si no lo ven grandioso, pero tomen en cuenta que será todavía más ambicioso que B.W.W, y además no uso a los personajes principales de MLP**

**De antemano gracias por comprender**

* * *

-Cazador, ¿me recibes? cambio –escucho dentro de la mochila, la abrió sacan do con su magia un comunicador – ¿están todos contigo? –tanto Gladius y Dark se colocaron junto a Cazador para escuchar

-M estas completamente loco, esa cosa no vale tu vida –dijo Cazador a través del comunicador –ahora regresa por nosotros

-está bien….un momento, Cazador escóndanse ahora

-¿Por qué, que pasa? –Dijo Almathea cuando se quedó viendo por una ventana el cielo –es hermoso

-recibo señales de radio y satélite, el radar muestra dos objetos acercando sea su posición, tal vez aviones caza –dijo al radio

-¿Cómo que cazas? –dijo Dark al instante a lo lejos aviones f-18 se vieron venir –¡todos a las nubes ahora! –los aviones pasaron de largo para desviarse al sur volver, dando círculos por el lugar –maldita sea, si salimos nos podrían acribillar,

-yo digo que salgamos, podemos evadirlos –dijo Dark

-además dudo que digan algo como esto si nos ven –dijo Gladius calmado –es más plausible incluso para ellos decir que vieron un ovni, que a tres Pegasos –los aviones continuaron dando vueltas alrededor con euforia –si alguien tiene una mejor idea que la diga ahora

Que tal ¡irnos! –grito Cazador cuando una ronda de metrallas sacudió la nube haciendo que ellos tres salieran disparados

-¡maldita sea, siempre que los veo terminamos bajo una lluvia de balas! –Grito Gladius mientras volaban a otra nube – ¿M donde esta?

-aquí –dijo aparecido en la nube sus pendido por la escalera, mas solo la escalera se veía y el interior de la nave a través de la compuerta –suban rápido antes de que regresen –sin pensarlo los tres entraron viendo como los aviones seguían de largo –les dije que no salieran

-mira, mejor cállate –dijo Gladius –no me pagan lo suficiente

-si de casualidad nos pagaran –exclamo M para aligerara el ambiente –a todo esto, donde nos dejó el pony ese

-yo creo que nos dejó cerca de una ciudad –contesto cazador –lo que he aprendido con mis años como…ustedes ya saben, me dejaban cerca de mi objetivo, así que supongo que hay una ciudad cerca de aquí, ahí está tu hermano –M se acercó al panel central, tecleo unos botones

-Cazador tiene razón –dijo M –hay una ciudad a dos millas al este, y según el comparador es trata de Tokio Japón

-estamos en la tierra –dijo Cazador

-no exactamente, en la tierra de dónde venimos,…no esta no es nuestra tierra, tengo que ver la ciudad de cerca, alguien tiene que bajar

-yo voy –dijo Cazador –mi hechizo de invisibilidad me permitirá bajar sin problemas

-bien solo tengo que volar bajo para que le radar no te detecte –dijo tomando los controles y colocándolos en automático –síganme –se levantó saliendo hacia otra área de la nave, entro en la habitación donde estaban las armas y demás cosas,

-¿qué es esto? –dijo Almathea

-armas humanas – tomo una alforja, sacando lo que tenía adentro –bien, este es un sistema de cámara –le coloco unos lentes de vidrio rojo –sistema termal, y de visión nocturna integrado, comunicador, y localizador –dijo usando su magia para bajar un rifle BARRET.50 CAL con silenciador y mira zoom, entregándoselos a Cazador

-entonces los veré después –dijo para salta por la compuerta cayendo a unos metros de un tejado, mientras GOLONDRINA subía, con su hechizo paso desapercibido por la ciudad mientras M a través de las pantallas de la nave veía todo –oye M, creo que ese pony se precipito un poco, dudo que G pueda hace mucho en este mundo

-tienes razón, regre…. ¡espera! –Grito sorprendido, con el ruido Dark, Almathea y Gladius entraron corriendo –Cazador regresa unos paso y gira a la izquierda, creo que vi algo –Cazador hiso lo que le pidió extrañado por lo que estaba viendo –dime que no estás viendo lo que yo

-si vez una enorme carpa de circo en medio de unos edificios, si, es lo que veo

-Cazador regresa…creo saber dónde estamos

-no me han traído más que fracasos –dijo una anciana sobre un pódium aun grupo de cuatro niñas dentro del circo –les pedí al Pegaso y no han podido encontrarlo, como esperan que no esté frustrada con ustedes

* * *

-gran Zirconia –dijo uno de los asistentes, que tenía un cabello rojizo peinado de manera extraña – no nos puede culpar, esas niñas tontas nos han estado estorbando –las otras tres la apoyaron pero la anciana solo se quedó cayada

-eso no tiene importancia –dijo con autoridad –eso no justifica sus sucesivos fracasos

-en algo tiene razón –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, los cinco voltearon a la entrada de la carpa donde un Pegaso aparecía de entre las sombras –tu tiene parte de la culpa por los fracasos, por enviarlas simplemente –los niñas sacaron sus armas listos a atrapar al Pegaso

-ven Pegaso, no te hare nada –dijo tiernamente escondiendo su vara en la espalda

-no me subestimes Cerecere –dijo secamente mientras salía de las sombras revelando su cuerpo, el tatuaje de serpiente y su rin rojo fuego –yo no te daré piedad, ni segundas oportunidades – las cuatro retrocedieron con algo de temor dejando al Pegaso acercarse al frente

-¿Quién eres Pegaso? –Dijo Zirconia con intriga –tú no eres al que buscamos, ¿que busca?

-obviamente los dos estamos interesados en algo similar, ustedes en el otro Pegaso, y yo en una de las niñas tontas que los han fastidiado –dijo von un tono burlón encaminados al pequeño grupo –yo sé quien posee al Pegaso, y usted tiene soldados, si a estos se les puede llamar soldados

-ten cuidado con tus palabras –dijo una de cabello rosado –o veras –saco una antorcha con la cual escupió una línea de fuego sobre el Pegaso, pero este solo se quedó quieto haciendo que un escudo de energía recibiera le impacto apenas termino, lanzo un aleteo que arrojó a la niña casi cinco metros

-cuidado Vesves, la próxima vez que lo intentes no dejare ni las cenizas de tu triste osamenta…en serio Zirconia ¿no pudiste traer mejores prospectos?

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-el para que desean al otro Pegaso no es de mi importancia, ni siquiera lo preguntare, pero si les ayudo a encontrarlo, quiero algo a cambio

-¿que deseas?

-quiero a su portadora, y te pediría que no preguntaras el para que la deseo, como así yo no te pregunto, sobre tu asunto –dijo para darse la vuelta –díganme ¿Quién es su próximo objetivo? –Junjun le entrego con miedo la fotografía – ¿quién ira? Por qué iré, quiero ver de frente a las niñas que los han derrotado tanto

-por qué no simplemente nos dices quien tiene la Pegaso –dijo una de las niñas

-Mí estimada niña –dijo el corcel, asustando un poco a la susodicha –una guerra no se gana con sentimientos, se gana con soldados, y quiero conocer a nuestras antagonistas antes de hacer un movimiento precipitado… como revelar a la portadora

-¿Por qué?

-para que ellas las derroten, y se la lleven a donde no puedan llegar –dijo indiferente –no lo creo... ¡vámonos!

* * *

-chicas dejen de pelear –dijo una feliz Mina al tratar de separar junto con Ami, a serena y Rini de una discusión –por favor no es para tanto

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –Dijo la rubia con indignidad –no te parece demasiado que Rini quiera acompañarnos a mi Darien y a mí en nuestra cita… ¡mi cita!

-ahhh, niña llorona –dijo Rei a un lado de Lita

-¡no soy llorona!

-ya dejen de pelear –dijo Lita al ver como las dos estaba haciéndose caras, en ello una gata negra, y una gatita lila aparecieron –Hola Luna, Diana, ¿y Artemis? –pero al gata solo se subió a una mesa diciendo

-no es tiempo para hablar –dijo la gata con fuerza haciendo que todas las presentes le prestaran atención –tenemos un enorme problema

-sí, ya lo sabemos…es sobre el Pegaso –más la gata negó con la mirada –Luna ¿Qué ocurre?

-no quería decirles hasta saber más, anoche Artemis y yo recibimos un extraña señal proveniente de la preparatoria,

-no pensaron que tal vez era tal vez una falla

-consideramos que tal ver fuera un fallo del computador, pero esta mañana recibimos una señal similar, pero esta se originó en medio del océano

-¿crees que estén relacionados con los que quieren al Pegaso? –Dijo Rini nerviosa –chicas ¿Qué hacemos?

-por lo pronto encontrar a ese Pegaso, y hacer que nos diga lo que pasa –dijo Ami con fuerza –por otro lado tengo un compromiso que hacer, prometí a ayudar para el carnaval que hará la escuela,

-además será una buena oportunidad para conseguir novio –dijo Mina ilusionada

-tienes razón –dijeron las demás cabizbaja

-a todo esto vendrás Rei ¿verdad rei? –Dijo ilusionada Mina –ya que si tú no consigues novio, tal vez nosotras si tengamos suerte –Rei le dio un coscorrón –ya, no me culpes por tener razón

-me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para mi cita con Darien

-espera, dije que iría con ustedes –así las os niñas se marcharon sin darse cuenta que eran observados, solo Diana se detuvo un momento, una vez que se fueron

-M, estas seguro de lo que nos dices – una vez que se fueron una sombra se materializo junto a un roble, enorme Pegaso negro con un cuerno igual de oscuro que su crin con algunos mechones blancos –no las veo como las protectoras de este mundo

-en especial a las rubias –dijo Gladius sentado jugando poker con Dark –parece que su tinte de color les fundió el cerebro

-tu solo regresa, tengo que pensar que hacer – dijo M sin hacer caso a los otros dos, el Pegaso negro levanto vuelo haciéndose invisible – ¿y Almathea?

-durmiendo en una de las camas

-ah

* * *

-hola niños, ¿Quién quiere oír una historia de miedo? –Dijo Parapara aparecido en medio del parque, sin dudarlo lanzo su bola de billar haciendo salir los espejos de los sueños –vaya ninguno tenía el espejo dorado…si ese pagaos nos dijera quien lo tiene –vio de reojo un tejado lejano donde estaba de pie un Pegaso blanco, de crin rojiza

-¡alto ahí villana! –Dijeron dos sombras apareciendo frente a Parapara –no dejaremos que causes más daños, yo soy sailor moon

-y yo chibimoon

-y te castigaremos en nombre de la luna

-el mismo clásico tema –dijo el Pegaso desde la azotea, donde la luz del sol dejaba ver mejor el tatuaje de serpiente que le llegaba del tobillo hasta el rostro y cuya boca se abría en su ojo derecho, llevaba dos alforjas negras de donde saco una cámara con zoom –ahora convoca al demonio, la pelea dura cinco minutos, y son derrotadas patéticamente…no es así Junjun –dijo sin voltearse a un lado y sin dejar de tomas fotografías, donde una niña de traje oriental verde aparecía

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-no fue difícil –dijo el Pegaso calmadamente –supuse que Zirconia enviaría a alguien a vigilarme, aparte he estado en una guerra, aprendí a escuchar

-nos ahorraríamos todo esto si nos dijeras quien tiene al Pegaso que buscamos –dijo ella acercándose a el

-ni se te ocurra intentar montarme –dijo haciendo que se detuviera en seco –tu que lo intentas, y yo te fracturare las piernas –ella bajo las manos quedándose a ver la lucha de su hermana

-deberíamos ir a ayudarla

-sabes por qué estoy aquí observando –ella negó con la cabeza –para aprender de mi enemigo, solo así podrás destruirlo, reconócelo, aprende sus fortalezas, y así tendrás sus debilidades. Las cuales podrás explotar en tu beneficio –al fina l vieron como el demonio era derrotado y Parapara abandonaba el lugar –ya termino el espectáculo, vámonos

-Si…oye Pegaso ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –dijo ella

-Lo leí niña –respondió sacando con su magia un pequeño libro –te sugiero que lo leas

-yo no quiero leer libros, aburren –él sonrió solo para desaparecer con ella

-pasa algo sailor Mars –dijo la chica de cabello azulado notando como su amiga volteaba de repente viendo a un tejado -¿Qué viste?

-nada…sentí una extraña presencia en ese sitio –dijo sin más, las dos se alejaron sin decir nada más,

* * *

-te parece muy gracioso…eh –dijo Cerecere con enojo viendo como el extraño Pegaso se reía por la disculpa de Parapara – ¿Por qué no lo hacer tu? O mejor ¿Por qué no nos dices quien es la portadora del espejo dorado?

-todo a su tiempo –se dio la media vuelta –estaré en una carpa, tengo algo especial para las sailor scouts –dijo ante la mirada de intriga de las demás Junjun lo siguió discretamente hasta que entro en una carpa del fondo, en ella había habilitado una especie de laboratorio –entra Junjun, qué más da,

-que haces –dijo viendo las extrañas cosas

-hace mucho tiempo mi hermano y yo viajamos a un mundo antes de nuestra guerra, hay yo tome cierta información, y el muy tonto me exilio con ella, bueno ya es tiempo de que la ponga en marcha

-¿eso nos ayudara a encontrar el espejo dorado? –G con una sonrisa diabólica solo asintió

-niña, ahora contemplaras la temible tecnología Forerunner –Junjun no dijo nada pero se quedó sin entender –las sailors jamás se han enfrentado a algo como esto, ni aun en el mítico milenio de plata –de pronto una voz ronca proveniente de una computadora hablo

-análisis del registro N#3242534242 concluido, adaptación de las IA prometeos y armamento terminado, capacidad de reproducción, y utilización….viable, comenzando construcción, tiempo estimado para la primera oleada 24horas –el Pegaso solo se acomodó en un sillón tomando con su magia un libro

* * *

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, deseo conocer su opinión, gracias por leer las locuras que uno escribe en este lugar**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**W**

**W**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Sello de los tiempos 5

* * *

La noche había llegado con la luna cubriendo toda cuida con su fino manto plateado, en la cima de una colina se alzaba un templo sintoísta,

-no les parece una noche maravillosa –dijo una jovencita e cabello rubio peinado con conguitos, la cual no dejaba de ver la luna con admiración –mi querido Darien me llevo a comer y a la feria, y cierta personita no fue con nosotros –dijo con tono burlón a una niña más pequeña pero de igual peinado, con un cabello rosado

-ya basta Serena –dijo una chica de cabello azulado –no deberías ser tan mala con Rini

-es cierto, no deberías comportarte así –expreso un de cabello negro largo –niña tonta

-¡ya déjame rei! –Grito Serena con fuerza –Mina, ayúdame

-ella tiene razón –dijo Mina –tu no deberías de contarnos tus citas con Darién si sabes que ninguna de nosotras tenemos novio

-gracia Mina –dijeron las demás con una gota de sudor

-por cierto Ami –dijo Lita con extrañeza, mirando a todos lados – ¿y Luna? no la he visto en toda la mañana

-es cierto –exclamo Mina –yo tampoco he visto a Artemis en todo el día, no estarán en una cita

-mis padres dijeron que irían con la señorita Setsuna –dijo la gatita para recostarse en las piernas de Rini, la cual la acaricio

-en ese caso que tal si nos quedamos a dormir aquí –dijo Lita, levantándose –preparare una rica comida

-si sería un pijama da

-lo siento chicas, pero mi mamá no querrá que me quede –dijo Serena con tristeza

-déjame adivinar –exclamo Rini con comicidad –se lo debes a tu último examen de matemáticas –ella solo asintió con enojo –mejor ponte a estudiar, así comenzaron a pelear con miradas sin darse cuenta que un extraño artefacto invisible las observaba con una cámara

-¡ya cálmense! –dijo Rei con fuerza, separándolas –chicas este no es el momento de pelear, estamos aquí para ver que haremos con los enemigos y ese pegaso

-pero si el Pegaso nos ha ayudado –dijo Rini extrañada

-eso lo sabemos, pero no podemos confiarnos, podría un enemigo que solo quiere hacernos bajar la guardia –dijo Lita, se quedó cayada, mirando al cielo –mañana podremos pensarlo con más calma –así Serena y Rini con Diana en sus brazos se retiraron a su hogar

* * *

-bien señores comencemos –dijo M saliendo de un cuarto levitando con su magia unas carpetas –esto es todo lo que pude descubrir de las Sailor Scouts –dejo caer las carpetas de las cuales saltaron imágenes algo borrosas de las Sailors

-ha…M –dijo Cazador algo incrédulo –esto es mucho menos de lo que esperaba –M solo asintió cabizbajo

-el problema es que no tengo casi nada de información sobre ellas, esto es una mescla de lo que se, y las que circulan por este mundo –abrió las carpetas donde solo había unos pocos párrafos, noticias de periódico y una fotos borrosas –no me culpen por esto

-me siento intrigada por su actitud –dijo Almathea observado los otros cuatro presentes –jamás pensé que un unicornio pudiera tener alas, y mucho menos esta extraña actitud, parecen humanos

-eso tiene una explicación –dijo M –pero por ahora tenemos otro asunto del cual preocuparnos

-¿cuál?

-yo no tengo mucha información sobre ellas, pero mi hermano si la tiene, por ello en este ínstate la computadora de la nave está buscando en las bases de datos, solo puse los nombre y encontrare todo sobre ellas

-almenos podrías decirnos sus nombres, o ¿porque tu hermano iría por ellas?

-esta es la razón –dijo empujando la foto de Sailor Moon, algo movida –esta jovencita lleva en su broche un cristal de poder similar o superior a los elementos de la armonía, si mi hermano posa sus pesuñas en él, quien sabe que podría causar

-eso significa que solo tenemos que conseguir ese cristal ante que él, y asunto resuelto –dijo Gladius, pero M solo negó –bien, está la parte donde nos dices que no es tan simple…¿verdad

-el prisma de plata como se llama, solo lo pueden usar ella y la otra niña –empujando la foto de Sailor Chibimoon, por desgracia nosotros estamos en la misma desventaja que tuvo mi hermano cuando quiso destruir Equestria, no tenemos más información básica y el conoce casi todo de ellas

-la niña se me hace familiar –dijo Dark mirando un poco mejor la imagen –se parece a la pequeña Alicornio que trato de detenernos a mí y a Gladius cuando nos conocimos

-es la misma niña –dijo M

-entonces vamos con ella y le decimos de esto

-no será posible, en primera estamos en otro espacio tiempo esta niña es de menor edad de la que conocimos –dijo con nostalgia –además es posible que nos vean como posibles enemigos

-¿Por qué? –dijo Dark, M tan solo se retiro regresando con un extraño dispositivo –M ¿Qué es eso? –mas este solo se limito a pasarlo por alrededor de Gladius y Dark

-estas es la razón –dijo mostrando la pantalla –nosotros cuatro presentamos una energía muy cercana a la negativa, solo Almathea no tiene ese problema –de la otra habitación un zumbido llamo la atención de todos los presentes –por fin –M entro no tardando mucho llevando otra carpeta –estas son las generales de los Sailors,

-comience mi capitán –dijo Gladius con tono jocoso, tomo una foto de una niña peli azul, mas M es la quito colocándola en la mesa –veo que tiene la dirección de todas ellas

-esta es Sailor Mercury, su nombre es Ami Mizuno, se especializa en ataque se hielo, y Agua –tomo otra foto –esta es Sailor Mars, su nombre es Rei Hino…sailor Júpiter, su nombre es Lita Kino….Sailor venus, su nombre es Mina Aino…pero la prioridad son estos tres –dejando caer la foto de una pareja y la pequeña Rini –pero más importante las dos niñas

-déjame adivinar –dijo Dark –ella esta con su hermana, y el novio de esta –pero M dio un suspiro dando una negativa –según entiendo –ella viajo del futuro –todos quedaron extrañados –y esta jovencita es Sailor Moon, su madre en el futuro,

-y supongo que el que esta con ellas será su papá –exclamo Cazador

-sí, él es Tuxedo Mask, su verdadero nombre es Darién Chiba –el Pegaso gris continuo dando una leve explicación dejando a todos sin entender mucho pero con una clara idea de lo que pasaba, mas Dark solo se quedó viendo la imagen de la futura familia,

-que hay de estas tres –dijo Almathea observado la mesa

-ellas son las sailor outher, Haruka, Michiru, y Setsune, más conocidas como, Urano Neptun y plut, no tienen importancia, pero aun así hay que estar prevenidos –con ello la noche fue consumiendo el ambiente dejando todo oscuro

* * *

-Pegaso ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Rini ya lista para dormir a una esfera de cristal –por favor –al esfera se alumbro mostrando un Pegaso blanco en su interior –Pegaso…

-me llamaste pequeña dama –dijo el Pegaso solemnemente

-te he pedido que no me llames pequeña dama –dijo Rini fingiendo enojo –lo que pasa es que las chicas me contaron que tal vez ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo

-¿piensas que este relacionado conmigo? –Dijo sin cambiar su tono – ¿Por qué tan preocupada?

-es que no quiero perder a un gran amigo como tu –dijo esto sonrojándose un poco – ¿Por qué tu me consideras tu amiga…verdad? –el Pegaso asintió, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta una extraña maquina los estaba observando con una cámara de video, la imagen era enviada a una pantalla, la cual era observada por un Pegaso blanco de mirada siniestra –buenas noches Pegaso

* * *

-buenas noche Rini –dijo otro Pegaso, escribiendo con su magias unos comandos en una computadora –los Watcher* reprogramados me son más útiles de lo que considere un momento –apago la pantalla, volteando a una mesa donde se hallaban 6 esferas metálicas con líneas fluorescentes en tono naranja –entonces solo me resta una cosa para ir por la portadora –se dijo sin mirar atrás donde Cerecere entraba aburrida – ¿Qué buscas aquí niña?

-calma Pegaso-dijo esta con un bostezo –solo vine a hacerte compañía, me aburrí con las demás –dijo acercándose un poco al rostro del Pegaso viendo detenidamente el tatuaje de serpiente que recorría su cuello y su ojo –sabes, Junjun tiene razón, eres extraño, pero lindo

-si es todo lo que me vas a decir, ya lo dijiste –exclamo apartándose de sella y encaminándose a una ventana –ahora déjame en paz, tengo algo que hacer, después podremos ir por el espejo dorado

-por fin –dijo ella estirado los brazos – ¿y cuando iremos por el?

-mañana, si lo que necesito, lo obtengo esta noche –dijo el Pegaso con calma mirando el horizonte, Cerecere estaba por decir algo cuando un extraño artefacto entro por la ventana deteniéndose sobre la mesa –bien ya tengo lo que requiero, ahora vamos por quien tiene la mayor información

-tengo una pregunta Pegaso –dijo Cerecere sin quitarle la vista la artefacto -¿Cómo te llamas, tiene nombre…no? Es que me parece muy extraño llamarte solo Pegaso, ya que buscamos un Pegaso –el solo dio una leve risa

-si te interesa, dile a tus amigas y a Zirconia que me llamen G, simplemente G, ahora si me disculpas –tomo con su magia una de las esferas y las coloco en el Watcher, activo una palanca y otro Watcher apareció por detrás de Cerecere, la cual se asusto un poco –ya tienen sus ordenes, vayan por lo que requiero –de inmediato los dos IA salieron por la ventana perdiéndose por el cielo nocturno

* * *

-¿a done piensas que vas Dark? –Dijo Gladius entrado a la sala donde el Pegaso negro se alistaba a salir de la nave – ¿Qué planeas hacer? –noto que Dark tenía una alforja de la que sobresalía un mapa de la cuidad

-Gladius, viste la foto –dijo sin más, pero el pony rojo solo quedo mirando a la puerta –su historia es como la mía, ambos enfrentaron terribles problemas, y aun los enfrentan, pero jamás han enfrentado algo como….

-sus problemas, no tuyos

-sí, pero no sabes cuantas noches grite desesperado por un consuelo, por una esperanza –miro el firmamento de la ciudad –no dejare que las pierda si puedo advertirle

-¡Dark no! –Pero fue tarde, le Pegaso salto fuera de la nave desplegando sus alas y haciéndose invisible – ¡maldito suicida! –Al instante cerro al puerta gritando al resto de la nave a todo pulmón – ¡M, Cazador, Almathea, despierten, tenemos un gran problema!

* * *

***El Watcher es una variante prometea de un Centinela Forerunner. Al Igual que los otros prometeos, fueron diseñados como una contramedida hacia el Flood. Numerosos watchers se han visto en el Mundo Escudo Requiem durante el verano del 2557.**

** . /wiki/Watcher  
**


	6. Chapter 6

-entonces no puedes decirnos nada Sailor Plut –dijo la gata Luna, contemplando como la sailor la miraba con tristeza –pero…

-lo lamento Luna, pero la puerta está sellada, como su algo interfiriera con ella –dijo la Sailor peliverde sosteniendo su centro -la barrera que une este mundo se ah quebrado, mas desconozco lo que esto pueda significar

-gracias Plut –exclamo Artemis, ambos salieron de la misión cabizbajos sin darse cuenta que un Warcher los seguía sigilosamente

* * *

-por fin en casa –exclamo Darien al momento de cerrar la puerta de su casa, se tiro al sofá que tenía con claro cansancio, mirando le teléfono –3….2…1… –el teléfono sonó y sabiendo quien era solo levanto en aurículas para escuchar

-¡hola Darien! –fue un terrible grito que lo obligo a alejarlo de su oído –espero que hayas llegado bien, me encanto al cita que tuvimos, nos vemos mañana –colgó el auricular sin esperar a que Darien contestara

-Serena…pero que más me da, así yo te amo –dijo levantando levemente su rostro al cielo, sin embargo noto a través de la ventana la silueta del Pegaso en el techo del edificio adjunto –el pegaso –quiso tomar el teléfono y avisar a las chicas, pero no lo hiso, salió del departamento corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar al azotea, abrió la puerta abruptamente saliendo y mirando al infinito cielo negro de la noche estrellada –Pegaso, ¿Qué buscas de mí?

-prevenirte –escucho la voz pero era diferente, se volteo velozmente contemplando al otro extremo del tejado la silueta del Pegaso, más cuando este se acercó, Darien se dio cuenta con desconfianza que no era el Pegaso que conocía –escucha Tuxedo Mark –ante él estaba un Pegaso negro como la noche con crin blanca como hilos de plata –tu, y tus amadas hija y esposa están en grave peligro un gran…

-¿Quién eres? Responde –dijo Darien interrumpiendo al Pegaso

-eso no importa ahora,

-sí importa, cómo sé que no eres tu nuestro enemigo, y solo tratas de confundirme, u orillarme a una trampa

-no sé lo que has vivido –dijo el Pegaso negro caminando hacia Darien –yo solo vengo a ayudarte, pero si no quieres escuchar, te hare escucharme –su cuerno comenzó a brillar levantando un rayo que golpeo a Darien, sin embargo esta rayo no desaparecía aquel destello los unía en un haz de luz –yo he vivido lo que tu –Darien permanecía de pie 'pero su mente se perdía en pensamientos, vio imágenes borrosas –yo he sentido la impotencia, la desesperación y…

-Beso de amor y belleza de venus –no pudo continuar cuando una esfera de luz lo golpeo en el costado – no dejaremos que lastimes a las personas inocentes,

-detente ahí villano, no te permitiremos continuar con tus fechorías, yo sailor Moon te castigare en nombre de la luna –exclamo la otra chica, todas descendieron listas a atacarlo, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Darien caía semiconsciente, rápidamente fue con el –estas bien…resiste ya estamos aquí

-Serena ten cuidado –dijo antes de perder la conciencia

-¿Quién eres tú? –exclamo Mars preparando su ataque

-otra vez la burra al trigo –dijo Dark –M nunca nos dijo que ustedes eran tan…no se -sin embargo al mirar a la más pequeña sonrió –Rini, me encantaría hablar contigo en otras circunstancias –mas esta retrocedió, siendo cubierta con las sorprendidas y asustadas Sailors–creo que dije algo malo

-¡tierra tiembla! –una esfera de energía se encamino a gran velocidad a Dark pero este formo un escudo de alrededor de si –princesa está usted bien –dijo Urano llegando con el resto de las chicas

-como supieron que la necesitábamos

-al igual que ustedes, sentimos una poderosa presencia maligna en esta lugar –exclamo Neptune mirando su espejo

-princesa, pequeña dama estas ustedes bien –Sailor plut ante las dos mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Darien

-si...Pero Darien –Urano volteo con enojo hacia el Pegaso lista a volverlo a atacar –plut, por favor dime que estará bien –Plut la miro con una sonrisa, calmando a las dos, mas su rostro mostro determinación cuando vio como el pony se acercaba lentamente hacia Rin, Sin dudarlo se interpuso apuntado su báculo a la cabeza de Dark

-no dejares que las lastimes demonio –dijo Plut, Dark sin embargo no se sintió ofendido, sabía quién era y de que era capaz, sin embargo Sailor chibimoon se escabullo de Plut y confronto al Pegaso oscuro – ¡pequeña dama!

-¿Quién eres, como sabes quién soy, que quieres de mí, te envió el Pegaso? –dijo Chibimoon decididamente

-muchas preguntas, para una niña tan pequeña –exclamo con una sonrisa –te responderé fácil –pero antes de poder responder Mars y Urano aprovecharon para rodearlo y atacarlo simultáneamente, los ataques golpearon los costados de Dark, el cual retrocedió por la onda levantándose en dos patas, pero por instinto lanzo una onda de luz y un rayo de energía sobre Mars y Urano, las apenas pudieron esquivarlos – ¡no vengo a pelear! –grito con una voz como el trueno a la vez que golpeada el suelo dejado una profundas grietas

-Sailor Chibimoon, tiene que llamar al Pegaso – viendo como las chicas comenzaban a atacar al Pegaso negro, peor es te solo las esquivaba con dificultad, Chibimoon se inclinó convocando al Pegaso

-Pegaso, protege los sueños de todos –levanto su campana, mientras Sailor Moon alistaba su centro sin embargo en el forcejeo nadie se dio cuenta de que un extraño artefacto se acercaba por detrás a Chibimoon – ¡llamado estelar! –al instante el cielo se ilumino apareciendo al instante el Pegaso haciendo brillar su cuerno

-sublime meditación lunar –pero antes de poder lanzar el ataque, Dark le paso a un lado, viendo todas como el oscuro corcel empujaba a Rini, haciendo desaparecer al Pegaso y un láser anaranjado impactaba donde antes de estaba la niña – ¡Chibimoon! –un extraño artefacto se dirigió a donde habían caído y preparaba otro laser, mas Dark creo un campo de fuerza sobre él y Chibimoon

-¡corre! –grito al ver como el campo de fuerza se desvanecía, ambos corrieron cubriéndose con un muro, pero el tercer ataque golpeo a Dark en el ala derecha, provocándole un gran dolor, las Sailor inmediatamente atacaron al Warcher, pero este evadía los lanzamientos con facilidad –maldita sea, G Actualizo –el Warcher disparo la bola de metal a las Sailors, quienes la evadieron, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la esfera se abría materializando a una criatura de aspecto humanoide, que de poseía una gran espada

-Plut ¿sabes qué es eso? –dijo Sailor Moon asustada, aun mas al notar que Plut no respondía mirando la misma cosa con igual intriga, el Prometeo simplemente levanto su brazo derecho mostrando el arma, quien disparo indiscriminadamente sobre las Sailors, quienes se tiraron al suelo escuchando y viendo como los ases de luz pasaban sobre ellas, el Prometeo se volteo para caminar hacia Chibimoon a la cual Dark cubría con sus alas –resistan –exclamo levantándose solo para tener que volver al suelo para esquivar el láser del Warcher

-Niña, no te separes de mi –dijo Dark haciendo brillar su cuerno cuyo rayo lanzo, más el Prometeo activo un escudo frontal que amortiguo el golpe desapareciendo –podría destruirlo, pero si uso más poder, podría derrumbar este edificio –el Prometeo se acercó levantado su espada, cuando un disparo lo golpeo haciéndolo girar ligeramente al izquierda, al mismo tiempo otro Pegaso paso al lado de Dark, y haciendo un derrape usando su magia saco y disparo una escopeta KSG-12 cual tiro impacto en el pecho, sobrepaso al Prometeo y dando un salto volvió a disparar golpeándolo en la espalda mientras este se desvanecía en un montón de destellos dorados –¡Cazador ¡– el Warcher se encaminó hacia donde estaban los dos pegasos cuando por detrás una sombra grande lo cubrió y cuya espada lo atravesó con fuerza, haciéndolo desaparecer como la Prometeo –¡Gladius, que alegría me da verte!

-¿acaso tengo que salvarte el pellejo todo el tiempo? –las sailors se levantaron lentamente, pero Sailor Moon corrió a toda velocidad a donde estaba la pequeña, y casi llorando la abrazo

-están bien Sailors –todas se voltearon para ver aun Pegaso gris pasando entre ellas –y tu Dark ¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo?-exclamo al ver al pobre de Darien tirado sin conciencia

-solo quería que confiara en mí, mostrándole algunos de mis recuerdos, para que viera que yo viví cosas muy similares a las que él está por vivir o ya está viviendo –levantándose y viendo como su ala estaba sangrando un poco –esas cosas eran de G ¿verdad?

-si –dijo M acercándose al resto y dejando a un lado a las Sailors –pero no me explico cómo obtuvo la tecnología,

-pudo ser del milenio de plata que nos platicaste –dijo Dark, mas M negó con la cabeza

-en el mileno de plata jamás habíamos visto cosas como esas –dijo Sailor plut entrando en la conversación, se encamino a Dark lentamente –le agradezco que protegiera al pequeña dama, paro aun mantengo mis dudas con ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

-odio decirlo, pero Sailor Plut tiene razón, esta tecnología está a eones del milenio de plata –miro fijamente a Serena – Sailor Moon –dijo M mientras Cazador llegaba y subía a Dark en su espalda –le pido que sea paciente, mañana al anochecer les explicare todo en el templo hikawa –recogió con su hocico el arma Forerunner –no espero que confíen en nosotros, pero al menos sepan que no somos sus enemigos –y sin más los cuatro emprendieron el vuelo

* * *

-vamos Luna, tal vez Plut no pudo decirnos mucho pero al menos estamos aquí bajo una hermosa a noche de luna llena –dijo Artemis tratando de reconfortar a Luna

-lo sé, pero eso no nos ayuda en nada, y sobre todo con esa extrañas señal que detectamos -contesto ella, mas Artemis solo la miraba con fantaseando –Artemis ¿estas bien?

-oh, lo siento Luna es que…nada

-no, ahora lo dices

-lo siento, es que cuando la luna te ilumino no pude dejar de contemplarte –contesto Artemis con un ligero rubor en las mejillas –imaginar que tendremos una hija e salgo que no puedo creerlo

-yo tampoco me lo creo –dijo Luna admirando la luna –yo con una hija, y más con una hija tuya,

-que –respondió Artemis – ¿Qué tengo de malo? –pero Luna solo se rio un poco al ver a su compañero completamente sonrojado –tienes razón, aún queda mucho tiempo para pensar en ello,

-además, recuerda que… ¡Artemis cuidado! –Grito empujando al gato blanco a un lado, mientras un láser anaranjado los separaba, Luna miro por arriba para ver un Warcher preparando otro ataque hacia ella -¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ¡Artemis!

-¡Luna corre! – el gato blanco había saltado hacia la máquina, pero esta lo atrapo con un rayo gravitatorio, arrojándolo a un árbol, Luna lo encaro lista a lanzarse sobre él, esquivo en primer rayo pero no pudo contra un misil que golpeo a un lado de ella del cual salió un gras somnífero – Luna –exclamo viendo como luna caía inconsciente sobre el piso, y al Warcher tomándola con el mismo rayo gravitatorio, trato de levantarse, pero fue en vano, contemplo como él era alzada y llevada por los cielos perdiéndose en el horizonte, antes de caer inconsciente al pie del árbol

* * *

-saben –dijo Rei una vez en el apartamento de Darien, acomodándolo en su cama junto con Serena –esos tres pegasos tenían una extraña energía

-y sobre todo porque tenían armas –dijo Lita sentada junto a Mina –no pensé que algo como eso pasara

-tiene razón –dijo Ami –lo escanee a él, y a su arma antes de que se la llevara con mis gafas lectoras, y no era un demonio,

-¿a no, y que era entonces? –dijo Rini

-era una máquina –respondió, pero nadie la escucho, vio con horror como Diana por un instante se desvanecía en el aire por unos segundos, antes de volver a aparecer con claro signos de cansancio – ¡Diana! –Tomo a la gatita entre sus manos –rápido ahí que recostarla –la pequeña gatita perdió la conciencia desplomándose en un cojín

-Diana, amiga ¿Qué te sucede? Por favor responde –dijo Rini con preocupación –Ami ¿Qué le pasa? Dime que estará bien

-vamos chicas –dijo Ami preocupada –dejémoslos descansar, mañana sabremos que paso –empujo a todas afuera cerrando al puerta detrás de si -espero


	7. Chapter 7

Sello de los tiempos 7

* * *

**Como dije en mis ficfs anteriores no podre escribir en este mes, y hasta mediados de enero, por ello le deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, si sobrevivimos el 2012**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews**

* * *

-oh fuego sagrado, por favor escucha mis ruegos –exclamaba Rei Hino frente a la hoguera de su hogar, acababa de llegar del departamento o de Darien con preocupación por Diana –por favor muéstrame el futuro –le fuego comenzó a moverse, mostrándole escenas, era Diana desapareciendo y todas reunidas en un panteón vestidas de negro, contemplando una pequeña lapida, por la impresión no se dio cuenta que una pequeña sombra entraba por la puerta con gran dificultad -¡Artemis ¿Qué te paso?! –grito al ver el estado del gato

-Luna…se la… –dijo con dificultad mientras sus patas temblaban –…llevaron –colapso inconsciente en el suelo, sin dudarlo Rei lo cargo acomodándolo en una almohada, para posteriormente llamara sus amigas por teléfono

* * *

Luna lentamente es despertó notando que estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro, levantándose examino la caja donde estaba, las paredes y el techo de vidrio y el piso de metal, de pronto las luces se prendieron de improviso segándola por un momento

-por fin despertaste –dijo una voz proveniente de un lado de la caja, ella no respondió, solo maulló –por favor no juegues conmigo Luna, yo conozco tu capacidad de hablar, así que te pido que no actúes conmigo –lentamente se acercó, y la gata contemplo aun Pegaso de aspecto aterrador –no me obligues a hacerte hablar

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo Luna sin quitarle la vista – ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-preguntas fáciles, demasiado para ser las pronunciada por la guardiana de la princesa de la luna –dijo con un toque humorístico, Luna retrocedió algo asustada –no te preocupes, mi guerra no es contigo, ni con las Sailors,

-entonces ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

-simplemente estoy atorado en este mundo –dijo el Pegaso –y por desgracia, tus amigas son las únicas con el poder suficiente para hacer que regrese adonde quiero, y así cumplir mi cometido

-podemos ayudarte, no tiene que hacer esto,

-yo me temo que si, si deseo conquistar ese mundo, necesito a fuerza un gran poder, y sé que el prisma de plata tiene ese poder –dijo caminando a una consola –por ello necesito de tus conocimientos

-no te diré nada, ahora me has confesado que tus razones ¿esperas que te ayudemos a destruir un mundo? aunque no sea el nuestro el que desees conquistar, no te diré nada

-eso supuse –dijo acercado su pesuña la Watcher que tenia a un lado –por ello envié a otro Watcher a capturar el prisma, por desgracia parece que subestime a las Sailors, por que fue destruido junto con el Prometeo que tenia – uso su magia para escribir algo en la computadora y el Watcher se paro frente a Luna –¿sabes porque estas en esa caja de vidrio? –dijo con calma, a lo que Luna negó –bien, el suelo de la caja esta conectado a una corriente eléctrica, con solo jalar la palanca, todo el piso se electrificara –Luna asustada miro el suelo con sudor, volvió a mira al Pegaso con angustia –así que, O me dices lo que quiero saber…o bailaras…así que piénsalo

-no te diré nada –dijo con valor, lo siguiente que sintió fue la electricidad, salto de un lado a otro golpeándose a con las paredes por unos segundos – ¡ya basta, por piedad! para terminar cayendo de costado al suelo con ligeras quemaduras en sus garras

-dime ¿hay forma de crear otro prisma de plata? –Dijo, luna se sentó con dificultad –respóndeme y no tendré que hacer que brinque de nuevo –pero ella no dijo nada, otra descarga le llego violentamente haciéndola saltar por los toques -escucha, habla y todo este tormento terminara

-¡ya, basta, ya! –dijo ella con suplicas, el Pegaso volvió a subir la palanca deteniendo el tormento –te lo diré, el prima de plata es la semilla estelar que mantiene el equilibrio del universo, no puede ser creado otro

-ni artificialmente –exclamo pensativo el equino –igual que los elementos de la armonía –encaro Luna ya exhausta – como sé que solo los miembros de la familia real lo pueden utilizar dime ¿Cómo puedo utilizarlo sin tener que secuestrar a ya sabes quienes?

-no traicionare a la princesa Serenity –una tercera descarga le llego con fuerza, al terminar Luna ya no se podía mover para nada, sus piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo sudaba, su cola tenia espasmos musculares y su boca tenia ya algo de espuma, levanto levemente la cabeza jadeando

-no importa, solo así me obligas a hace algo que no quería para nada –dijo el Pegaso, se encamino al Watcher, activo algunos comandos, el mecanismo salió volando por la ventana –tu me obligas a esto –dijo saliendo de la habitación, mas escucho un leve quejido, Luna había perdido el conocimiento, el Pegaso se acercó a la jaula, hiso brillar su cuerno y con su magia curo sus heridas –mi guerra no es con este mundo, es con mi hermano –exclamo cerrando la puerta, dejando a cuatro Watcher y dos prometeos de guardias

* * *

-fue lo único que me dijo –exclamo Rei ya amaneciendo –desde entonces ha estado dormido, pero Luna….

-lo se –dijo Ami –yo también estoy preocupada

-si descubro quien se la llevo juro…– dijo Lita alzando un brazo con le puño cerrado

-creen que tenga que ver con lo que le paso a Diana anoche –dijo Mina, dejando a Rini angustiada –o perdón –exclamo queriendo disculparse –de seguro ella estará bien

-si Rini –dijo Serena abrazando a la pequeña –Diana es fuerte como su mamá

-me temo que no –dijo una voz entrando en la habitación –esto es muy delicado –dijo Setsune, entrando al cuarto con Haruka y Michiru –he venido de ver a Darién princesa –dijo mirando a Serena –el estará bien pero sigue dormido, Diana y Luna son las que me preocupan, me temo que Diana esta sufriendo el riesgo de no existir

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron todas de golpe, Rini llego Setsuna y la jalo de la ropa

-¡no es posible dime que esta mintiendo, quiero perderla! –Exclamo con lágrimas, pero Setsuna la abrazo con ternura –ayúdala

-lo siento pequeña –dijo cabizbaja –pero la puerta esta bloqueaba, igualmente fue con el señor Tomoe,

-¿dinos como esta Hotaru?

-esta en buen estado, es una bebe de lo mas inquieta –dijo Setsune alegrando un poco a Rini –pero lo importante es que tenias razón Ami, esa cosas era una maquina, el señor Tomoe me explico que debía tener cuidado, que ni Faraón 90 tenia tecnología como esta

-solo me pregunto por qué secuestraron a Luna –dijo Serena

-¡chicas! –Grito Ami – si le sabia de Luna es posible que sepa de nosotras –y como si el presentimiento de Ami se mostrara el Watcher apareció flotando en el patio del templo, todas salieron poniéndose en guardia, el artefacto dejo salir una luz azul mostrando el holograma del Pegaso

-señorita Serena Tsukino, o debería decir Sailor moon…o tal vez Princesa Serene, no importa la verdad,

-¿que quiere con nosotras criatura? –dijo sailor Júpiter

-tu te llevaste a Luna –dijo Artemis –saliendo de la casa enfurecido y con velocidad encaro a la holograma -¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-calma gatito –dijo el holograma –que mi guerra no es contigo, por desgracia para continuarla tuve que llevármela, y debo decir que es muy difícil

-¿Qué le hiciste? –dijo Chibimoon

-wow, tranquila pequeña, la verdad conozco cada detalle de ustedes desde antes de venir, solo le pregunte a tu amiga algunos detalles, por desgracia es difícil, así que me vi en la necesidad de hacer que cooperara-y dicho eso paso un pequeño video de Luna atormentada en la caja eléctrica –pero algo de persuasión ayuda mucho –Artemis sin pensar se lanzo hacia él, mas solo atravesó al imagen

-¡miserable! –Grito Artemis con furia – ¡pagaras lo que le hiciste! –Mina lo agarro, mas este forcejeaba – ¡suéltame, suéltame! –mas cayo impotente

-Sailor moon –exclamo el Pegaso –mi problema no es contigo, por desgracia terminaste enredada, lo que me trae un delicado asunto, así que vayamos al grano, yo tengo algo que ustedes quieren, y ustedes tiene algo que yo quiero, considero factible un intercambio

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Serena

-solo quiero el prisma de plata y la llave del tiempo, y ustedes quieren a su amiga Luna y a su hija Diana –todas se quedaron cayadas –si, se lo de la pequeña gatita –el Watcher dejo caer una hoja de papel doblado –espero verlas con los dos artículos al anochecer, o Diana desaparecerá definitivamente, si entienden ¿verdad? –las chica estaban por contestar, cuando ya Watcher se evaporo en al aire con los característicos destellos dorados

-chicas ¿que hacemos? –dijo Rini peor ninguna dijo nada, Rini se quedó ahí esperando una respuesta –tenemos que salvarla –se miraron entre ellas – ¿Setsune?... ¿haruka?...¿Serena?

-pequeña dama –dijo Setsune, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba ala niña –lo siento, pero no podemos darle el prisma de plata

-¿de que hablan? –Pregunto angustiada – Luna es nuestra amiga, tenemos que rescatarla, Artemis diles –miro al gato blanco que se quedo cayado con lagrimas en los ojos – ¿Artemis?

-no podemos sacrificar en futuro de la tierra, por Luna –dijo el gato llorando –ella no lo querría –pro fin se derrumbaba con dolor, Mina lo dejo en el suelo dejándolo llorar en paz

-no lo creo –dijo Rini ya con lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos –ustedes se supone que son las Sailor scouts, mírense ahora, dejaran que ese… – no dijo mas ya que con rapidez tomo el mapa y salió corriendo bajando las escaleras

-¡Rini regresa! –grito Serena, mas niña no se volteo solo corrió, todas las persiguieron pero en la calle la perdieron de vista – Rini…

-rápido chicas –dijo Mina –dispersémonos, tenemos que encontrarla

-si –se dividieron en diferentes direcciones, sin embargo Rini ya estaba bastante lejos, solo un por de ojos la observaban llorar mientras corría

-M ¿escuchaste todo? –exclamo Cazador aun invisible

-si –el otro corcel el respondió a través de un audífono en el oído –no solo escuche, sino que lo vi, parece que no sabe que estamos aquí

-¿tu que opinas?

-yo digo que es tiempo de una reunión familiar –dijo Gladius entrando en le puente de la nave, enfundado su espada

* * *

-¡hola! –dijo Rini ya en el patio de un edificio en construcción, , la noche había caído hacia poco minutos, se detuvo con lago de miedo, mas un sonido le llamo a atención se giro para ver la silueta del Pegaso salir de las sombras con una sonrisa – ¿Dónde esta Luna?

-pequeña, pero valiente –dijo el Pegaso, levanto la pesuña apuntando a un lado donde una jaula con pesos en la parte inferior se balanceaba sobre un contendor de agua tipo industrial, en su interior es hallaba Luna amordazada, vendada de los ojos y atada de las patas, la cual hacia intentos por zafarse de sus amarres –ahora dame lo que quiero –al instante Rini arrojo frente al Pegaso si prisma de plata, y la llave del tiempo

-ahí las tiene pero la llave no podrás osarla

-sin el hechizo que la activa –dijo el Pegaso sorprendiendo a Rini – Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta; yo te invoco, oh! dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controla el tiempo. ¡Padre guardián del tiempo, Cronos, enséñame tu camino, protégeme con tu poder y enséñame tu sendero luminoso! –la niña retrocedió aterrada

-como conoces el hechizo –dijo retrocediendo –solo yo y Sailor plut lo conocemos

-tengo mis fuentes –se acercó a ella con lentitud –por desgracia también sé que solo tu y tu madre son capaces de usar le prisma, lo siento –una luz segadora apareció en uno de los extremos del lugar, revelando al cuarteto amazonas –recuerden el trato, ustedes se quedan con el Pegaso, yo con la niña

-no te preocupes por cosas como esas –Rini trato de salir para ver que dos Prometeos lancer –así que tu eres la niña que tiene el Pegaso en sus sueños, no me lo imaginaba

-por que ustedes buscaban adultos, y son los niños quienes tiene los sueños mas puros –dijo el Pegaso con su tono sarcástico, de pronto un Watcher apareció un lado suyo –parece que las Sailors nos descubrieron –al instante una de las amazonas invoco a su sombra, que salió a su encuentro –tu Prometeo –dijo viendo a uno de los Lancer –ve y ayúdalo –la IA siguió la sombra

-mira niña –dijo Junjun –no intentes nada y ven con nosotras por la buenas –Cerecere aprovecho para lanzar su ataque de bola de billar, de repente una granada segadora detono frente a los presentes, al mismo tiempo que una sombra volaba en direcciona a Rini y la levantaba del suelo

-¡¿Quién hiso eso? –grito el Pegaso cubriéndose los ojos con sus alas, cuando el destello desapareció, sobre el tejado se hallaba Rini a un lado de un Pegaso gris, que miraba desafiante al grupo debajo -¡¿tu?!...¡¿acaso ni en el infierno tendré paz de ti?!

-¡hola hermano ¡

* * *

**Los prometeos Lancer son utilizados principalmente como exploradores y francotiradores, son extremadamente precisos aun estando a larga distancia y utilizan la Visión Prometeo para rastrear a sus capaces de tele-transportarse a través de distancias cortas, lo que les permite atacar o retirarse de forma fácil del campo de batalla. Además pueden atacar en zig-zag, lo que les permite hacer uso del Supresor Z-130 de una forma bastante efectiva**


	8. Chapter 8

**como dijo Patton cuando reconquisto Filipinas **

**¡he vuelto!**

* * *

-vamos chicas –grito Sailor Moon corriendo rápidamente hacia la construcción –Rini está en peligro – sin embargo un estruendo y una explosión las hiso detenerse de golpe, frente a ellas es presento un demonio parecido a un malabarista, mesclado con french poodle

-¿A dónde van sin invitación? –Exclamo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su esferas las cuales explotaron al golpear el suelo –oh, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que pasen a buscar a la niña del espejo dorado –las chicas lo esquivaron pero no vieron al Prometeo que salto por sobre del youma, y se precipitó sobre sailor Mercury, apenes esquivando la espada que se clavo a escasos centímetros de ella

-¡saeta llameante de marte! –exclamo Sailor Mars al Prometeo Lancer, que recibió todo el golpe, mas no le paso nada, giro su mano apuntándole con su Supresor Z-130, pero Sailor Moon salto sobre Mars cubriéndose con una banca, la cual recibió los rayos de luz sólida, se arrastraron a la fila de árboles mientras sus amigas eran atacadas por el Youma –gracias Sailor Moon

-o te preocupes amiga –se quejó un poco, mientras se apretaba el antebrazo, Mars quito la mano viendo la pequeña herida sangrante que tenía su amiga,

-Sailor Moon estas heridas, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí – Sailor Moon apenas subió su cabeza Mars la jalo del cuello e sus traje y la espada del Prometeo se clavaba en el árbol –Sailor Moon vete –exclamo al mismo tiempo que daba una petada el rostro del Prometeo arrojándolo unos metros, rápidamente se reincorporo lista a atacarlo –maldición, nunca me había sentido tan impotente –el Lancer la miro indiferente, ms una piedra lo golpeo en la cabeza –¿Qué crees que haces? Corre –dijo al ver que su amiga había arrojado la piedra y sostenía otra

-no dejare que lastimes a mi amigas, seas lo que seas –este se lanzó hacia ella con la espada en lo alto, pero se detuvo volteando su cabeza a un lado, mientras una rosa roja se clavaba en el suelo – ¡Tuxedo Mask!

-lastimar a una mujer no es de seres humanos, solo de bestias –dijo con toque poético, más el Prometeo solo se quedó viéndolo para apuntarle con su arma, más un fuerte estruendo se escuchó entre los arbustos, y una ronda de balas golpeaban al Lancer, desintegrándolo –vaya si eres bueno con esa arma –de los arbustos apareció el ismo corcel de la vez anterior, el cual tenía levitando con su magia un rifle SCAR-L

-hasta a mí me sorprendió, es la primera vez que disparo una de estas –dijo el Pegaso, mientras se acercaba Sailor Moon, Mars de pronto se interpuso con su saeta lista a atacarlo. Mas Tuxedo Mask se colocó junto a él, apartando a Mask –déjame ver la herida –ella la extendió dando una molestia, la instante el Pegaso negro, solo hiso brillar su cuerno curando la herida –soy Dark,

-vaya, pero pensé que…

-que era el malvado –dijo indiferente –no las culpo, después de todo hablan con uno delos jinetes del apocalipsis

-por ello la extraña energía maligna que en ti – dijo Mars, pero Dark cambio su mira hacia el Youma que aún seguía luchando con las demás –es verdad, tenemos que ayudarlas,

-eh ir por Rini

-yo no me preocuparía por ella –exclamo Dark caminando a donde estaba la trifulca –de seguro M ya lo tiene controlado

* * *

-dime hermano ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Me presento ante ti, acusado de pecado de garantizar le predominio humano –respondió G dando un paso adelante –de tratar de salvarnos de este destino en que se nos obliga a desvanecernos, los ponys suponen la mayor amenaza de la humanidad, negarse a erradicarla es la táctica de un necio,

-esto no tiene que ser así –dijo M –podemos vivir en armonía

- malgastamos eones en la oscuridad mientras ellos se apropian de nuestros triunfos –péro sin que M se diera cuenta el Watcher tomaba los artículos, y se los llevaba –el manto de responsabilidad de todas las cosas pertenece solo a los hombres,…

-no es así hermano –exclamo al mismo tiempo que solo desplegaba las alas

-Piensa lo que quieras de mis actos, pero no dudes de la realidad, la reclamación ya ha comenzado, y ya no podemos detenerla –dijo alzando vuelo, M estaba por hacerlo pero el Prometeo llego al tejado y comenzó a dispárales, el Pegaso gris creo un escudo de energía el cual fue golpeado con furia por G

-Rini, escúchame –dijo M con algo de dificultad –no sé cuánto más poder mantener el escudo, súbete en mi lomo, y agárrate fuerte –al niña se subió y se aferró fuertemente en las crines de M

-tenemos que ir por Luna –dijo una vez sobre el corcel

-iremos por ella, agárrate fuerte, esto será un combate aéreo –de golpe desapareció el escudo, lanzándose con las alas extendidas sobre el Prometeo, desenvaino una espada, y lo paso partiéndolo a la mitad, elevándose a gran velocidad, cuando G lo embistió en pleno vuelo, haciendo que diera una vuelta e barril

-¡regresa aquí miserable! –grito G volando detrás de él, M trato de volar por entre las nubes, pero G se adelantó colocándose sobre él, y cayéndole en picada, los dos pegasos no desistían, mas M miro un pequeño punto por debajo de ellos, M se dejó caer a gran velocidad, Rini mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrada en sujetarse, más los abrió viendo que estaba cayendo directo al suelo, más a último minuto

-Niña –grito a Rini –sujeta la jaula –giro 90° volando a toda velocidad a donde estaba Luna, al niña tomo la caja lo más rápido que pudo abriéndola y sacando a la gata negra, abrazo con fuerza mientras el Pegaso gris ascendía por el firmamento, de pronto el otro Pegaso salió de entre las nubes golpeándolo en un costado – ¡por el amor de dios, ¿quieres tirarla?!

-lo siento niña, no es personal –dijo embistiéndolos, mas M lo esquivo alejándose lo más posible, G lo volvió a golpear causando que Rini se resbalar y comenzara a caer, si soltar a su amiga, dando un agudo grito –ahora ven niña –grito G en picada listo a atraparla con M detrás de el

-¡aaahhhh! –gritaba con fuerza, G estaba por llegar a ella, pero una sombra negra la recogió pasando a un lado de G -¿pero qué? Dijo al estar sentada en la silla de un semental negro, que se quedó estático junto a M

-Cazador…que bueno que llegaste

-¿a cuantas sabandijas trajiste contigo? –Cazador saco con su magia una escopeta AA-12, de su silla la cual apunto al Pegaso blanco

-dame una razón –dijo desafiante, a la vez que cargaba en arma con la acción de bombeo –para abrirte las entrañas

-Cazador, llévate a la niña al GOLONDRINA, este asunto es solo mío –dijo M, sin quitarle al vista a su hermano, Cazador, tomo vuelo y se marchó por entre las nubes, estaba por seguirlos cuando M se le atravesó en el camino –esto es entre tú y yo

-dos toros entrar al ruedo, pero solo uno saldrá con la victoria alada

-¡venga matador! –los dos se embistieron al mismo tiempo enredando sus alas entre sí, cayendo al centro de la ciudad, G Aprovecho para enredar el cuello de M con sus patas delanteras, asfixiándolo –esto …es …todo lo…..que tienes –al mismo tiempo que azotaba al espalda de G sobre uno de los edificios,, obligándolo a separarse, pero G le dio una tremenda Coss que lo hiso atravesar una esquena de ventanas, se reincorporo para ser golpeado por una esfera de magia en un costado –¿has aprendido magia?

-algo tenía que hacer en el infierno a donde me enviaste –lanzo dos esperas más golpeándolo en el pecho –dime algo hermano ¿Qué tu amada Twilight no te enseño nada, aparte de lo obvio?

-si –dando un fuerte destello con su cuerno, dejando ciego a G, aprovecho dejándose descendiendo rápidamente escondiéndose entre el tráfico –necesito un plan –dijo cabalgando junto a un autobús escolar, sin prestar atención a los niños que lo veían emocionado llamando a los demás niños

-miren –uno de los niños al mirar ventana al caballo alado –un caballo con alas –todo los niños se movieron a ese lado observando al Pegaso gris –que bonito

-yo quiero uno –dijo otro pequeño, algunos sacaron cámaras fotográficas y comenzaron a tomarles fotos, pero en una intercepción G llego golpeando a M contra el autobús, los niños gritaron mientras el tráfico se detenía frente a los dos corceles

-eso fue un golpe bajo –dijo G sujetando su pata derecha tracerá con su magia y azotándolo sobre un auto estacionado –pase lo peor de mi vida con unos malditos osos adictos a los abrazos –volvió a levantarlo y azotarlo a otro auto, no le importaba que las personas los comenzaran rodear

-no me puedes culpar por tus acciones –dijo M dando una patada y lanzándolo a un escaparate de ropa –hermano, no tiene ningún sentido lo que estamos haciendo

-¡yo pienso que sí!–exclamo G embistiéndolo

* * *

-disculpa Pegaso –dijo Rini sujetándose a las crines del corcel negro – ¿A dónde vamos? –pero este no respondió, estaba por repetir al pregunta cuándo de la inmensidad del cielo una puerta de abrió –wow –Cazador entro por ella donde ya estaba Almathea que apenas vio a la niña es escondió algo temerosa

-sabes Almathea –dijo Gladius saliendo junto a ella –ella tal vez tenga más miedo que tu –salió de la habitación caminado hacia Cazador, Rini apenas bajo del corcel negro cuando otro equino apareció frente a ella, más este solo se mantuvo de pie – ¿y M?

-se quedó –respondió Cazador levantado –tuvo que distraer a su hermano para que pudiera traer a la niña

-Cazador, Almathea, cuiden a la niña, yo voy por M –dijo saliendo de la nave cubierto por un aura roja

* * *

En las calles la luchan continuaba, los dos pegasos hacia un pleito tanto con magia como a pesuña limpia, más se detuvieron un momento frente a frente, jadeando y completamente cansados

-¿esto es…lo que…quieres,…hermano? –Dijo M, con algunas lastimaduras y con el hocico sangrando, escupió un poco de sangre – ¿esto vale…la pena?

-si quieres puedes rendirte –dijo G antes de lanzarle un rayo mágico que arrojo a M contra un árbol –dime ¿Por qué viniste?

-porque eres mi hermano –respondió levantándose adolorido –eres mi única familia, pero eso no significa que eje que destruyas los sueños de la humanidad

-dime como los destruiría

-porque ellas representan lo que el hombre ha deseado por años, vivir en armonía con su prójimo, los pony hacen lo que nosotros no hemos podido…pero tú en lugar de querer aprender de ellos, los quieres asesinar –G concentro su magia listo a atacar de nuevo, pero una esfera de energía lo detuvo al chocar de medio de ellos

-represento una nueva era, soy sailor Urano, el planeta del viento, y entrare en acción

-represento una nueva era, soy Sailor Neptune, el planeta de las profundidades marinas y entrare en acción

-represento una nueva era, Soy sailor Plut, el planeta del tiempo, y entrare en acción

-como que la última esta algo errada –dijo G cómicamente al ver a las tres sailor –si viene a fastidiar, hagan fila –apunto su cuerno hacia ella cuando algo impacto en medio del campo de batalla, dejando una enorme humareda, Sailor Urano retrocedió aterrada

-Urano ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Neptune

-ciento un poder maligno terrible –dijo Urano tomando su posición de guardia, lentamente el humo se disipo dejando ver un enorme Pegaso, pro diferente a los otros dos tenía dos pares de alas, siete cuernos en la frente, sus ojos dependían llamas azules, y su crin estaba erizada y tronaba como látigos cada vez que se movía, portaba una armadura tan oscura que parecía un pedazo de la nada –estén atentas – las sailor se mantuvieron distantes lista a atacarlo, pero este corcel no les presto el menor caso

-M ¿estas bien? –Dijo el enorme corcel con una voz sepulcral, como el rayo y trueno, el Pegaso gris solo asintió levantándose lentamente – ¡escucha ahora mismo G! –Dijo con un grito que destrozo los vidrios –es mejor que te retires, porque yo no tendré el mismo sentimentalismo que tu hermano

-no importa –dijo G ya alzando vuelo, por fin M veía a su alrededor a las personas que permanecían escondidas viendo –tengo el prisma de plata y la llave del tiempo –una vez sobre ellos –al final yo ganare, solo necesito algo de silencio –al instante desapareció en un destello

-¿qué quiso decir con eso? –Exclamo Gladius volviendo a la normalidad –M ¿puedes volar?

-eso creo –dijo estirando las alas pro un leve dolor lo hiso retraerlas de nuevo –creo que no, ¿cómo está la niña?

-no te preocupes por ella ahora –dijo colocándose a un lado de el –súbete a mi lomo, yo te llevare –M se subió pesadamente –oye estas más pesado de lo que pensé, tienes que decirle a Twilight que te ponga a dieta –se dio la vuelta pero al sailor lo detuvieron con sus armas enfundadas –bien, déjeme adivinar ¿quieren saber quiénes somos, y a dónde vamos? –Suspiro, extendió una d sus alas –tómenla –las chicas renuentemente las sujetaron, Gladius se tele transporto al GOLONDRINA –llegamos

-¡chicas! –Grito Rini sentada en una mesa, la instante se levantó y abrazo a Plut – ¡qué alegría verte! –Dijo sollozando, se separó del abrazo para dárselo a M, y Gladius – ¡gracias, gracias!

-por nada pequeña –dijo M –y ¿Cómo esta Luna?

-heridas leves, pero estará bien –dijo Cazador a un saliendo de un cuarto –solo necesita descanso

* * *

-¡no es posible! –Grito G ay en la carpa central junto al cuarteto amazona –y tanto tiempo que me tomo esto –dijo ya ms calmado

-Parapara pregunta ¿Qué haremos? –dijo la niña, pero G no se volteo –le estoy hablando G –sin embargo en le pódium Zirconia apareció

-miren la cabeza de pulpo apareció

-nunca que han dicho que debes de respetar a tus mayores –respondió Zirconia acercándose al Pegaso –y bien ¿Dónde está el espejo dorado?

-pues, vera Zirconia –dijo Junjun –tuvimos un ligero problema

-no hay problema, considere una situación similar –dijo G caminando hacia la salida

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es tiempo de que nos ayuden un poco las personas –dijo saliendo del área, Vezvez lo siguió hasta su carpa –niña, si quieres puedes entrar, solo no estorbes –ella entro viendo que G tecleaba unos comandos, dejando ir a un pequeño grupo de 5 Watcher que e hicieron invisibles

* * *

Un Watcher llego a una mansión y viendo a la ventana podía ver a un hombre arrullando una pequeña bebe, apenas el hombre se marchó el Watcher entro por la ventana, se acercó a la niña y dejo caer una esfera, de la que apareció un Prometeo Battlewagon, el cual se aproximó a la cuna listo a tomar a la niña en sus brazos, pero de la nada una lanza lo atravesó con fuerza desintegrándolo, el Watcher se acerco listo reincorporarlo cuando una pluma de acero lo atraveso,

* * *

2 horas después, islas de midway

Surcando el mar un portaaviones escoltado por unos 4 destructores patrullaba las islas, sin que ninguno de los tripulantes se dieron cuenta, 4 Watcher se pegaron a los costados soltaron cada uno de ellos, 9 Prometeos y un Prometeo Lancer, los cuales comenzaron a subir a la plataforma

* * *

**damas y caballeros espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, y tengan un prospero año nuevo, yo por mi parte espero poder volver a mi ritmo de escritura, pero necesito vacaciones para reponerme de estas vacaciones que he tenido**

**2012 - 2013**


	9. Chapter 9

**para muchos, se preguntaron si lo continuaría...bien aquí mi contestación, que lo disfrute**

* * *

-así que por ello están en la tierra –dijo Ami ya encontrándose junto con los demás en el templo hikawa, adentro estaba Dark algo incomodo

-disculpa que pensara que eras tú el enemigo –dijo Rei algo apenada –y también bueno …– ya a duras penas si se podía sentar por lo estrecho del lugar –pero nunca pensé tener a un caballo aquí

-no se preocupe, ahora tenemos un asunto más serio –dijo el pony –ya que, según lo que entiendo, G tiene información muy amplia sobre ustedes, información que puede usar en su contra

-¿significa que sabe nuestras identidades? –el corcel asintió, causando que la chicas se preocuparan

-chicas –dijo mina –si ya sabía quiénes somos desde antes de llegar ¿por qué no nos atacó antes? –todas quedaron viendo a Dark intrigadas, mas es te solo levanto los hombros

-esto es muy serio –dijo Artemis a un lado de Diana los cuales salían de la habitación adjunta, todas se alegraron al ver a la pequeña gatita como si nada le hubiera pasado –si conoce sus identidades, podría usar a sus familias o amigos

-¡mi mamá! –Grito Serena a un lado de Darien que apenas se inclinó alejándose por el repentino ruido brutal –¡¿podría estar en peligro?!

-es probable –dijo Dark, en ello su oreja comenzó a sonar –un momento –acerco su pata la su oído y apretó un pequeño dispositivo casi imperceptible, lo cual asombro a Ami –si….si…ya se los dije…todo… ¿seguro?...pero claro que puedo, estaré ahí en seguida –todas quedaron intrigadas –era M, le que nos trajo, quiere verlas…Rini esta con el

-vamos –exclamo una tercera voz, todas se asustaron de repente y Dark se puso en guardia, en la entrada había tres figuras

-¡Saturn! –Dijo Serena al ver a su amiga al señor Tomoe, sin embargo se detuvo al ver ruan enorme semental negro – ¿Quién viene con ustedes?

-Shadow –dijo Dark pasando a un lado de la rubia –pensé que no podías intervenir en esta dimensión

-las cosas cambiaron –dijo indiferente –sobre todo después de lo que he descubierto –Saturn tosió un poco –bueno…lo que hemos descubierto, así que sujétense –dijo el Alicornio desapareciendo al instante

* * *

-¿no puedo creer que lo ayudaremos? –dijo una enojada Urano, a la vez que Neptune y Rini la detenían de atacar a M, mientras Almathea permanecía escondida detrás de Cazador, solo Plut y Gladius permanecían viendo esta escena

-siempre se comporta así –dijo Gladius, Plut asintió –que miedo –de pronto el cuarto se ilumino –por fin llegas –pero al ver quién era el que aparecía al frente del grupo – ¿tu?

-vaya que paseíto –dijo Shadow con una gran sonrisa, solo para ser derribado por Gladius, el cual trataba de golpearlo en la cara – ¡¿Qué te pasa, no aguantas una broma?!

-maldito infeliz –grito Gladius mientras Dark lo separaba –casi nos matas –las demás no le prestaron atención ya que corrieron a abrazar a Rini –no importa ¿Qué hacer aquí?

-eso es algo que tengo que hablar con todos ustedes –Almathea se había ido a otra habitación sin decir nada, eso extraño un poco a Cazador, el cual la siguió

-Alamthea te veo preocupada –dijo Cazador mirando como la unicornio miraba el firmamento –vamos, puedes decírmelo, somos amigos

-¿amigos? –Dijo volteándose – ¿Qué es ser un amigo? Yo solo conocía mi bosque, pero temiendo que fuera el último de mi especie me aventure fuera de lo que conocía, ahora mira donde estoy

-Cuando realmente quieres que algo suceda, el universo entero conspira para que tu deseo se vuelva realidad

-¿a que te refieres?

-Almathea, todos elegimos estar aquí –se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo –sin embargo entiendo tu preocupación

-cómo puedes conocerla ¿acaso eres el ultimo de tu raza? –la unicornio se apartó para seguir en tu vigilia, mas Cazador solo se acomodó junto a ella viendo la luna

-sabes, eres la primera a la que le cuento esto –dijo con nostalgia –pero estoy también en un viaje a lo desconocido –Almathea lo miro extrañada –estoy a punto de ser padre, y en vez de estar ahí con mi esposa y mi hijo, estoy aquí, aun paso de lanzarme a la batalla

-así que estas esperando un hijo con tu pareja ¿en qué somos iguales?

-ambos decidimos viajar, buscando una verdad que nos haga vislumbrar un futuro, yo siento miedo a ser padre, mi mente me atormenta con preguntas ¿podre ser buen padre, que el enseñare, que le diré cuando sea mayor y si pregunta por como era antes de conocer a su madre, como me vera cuando sepa lo que fui, etc?

-eso suena muy extraño, pero lo entiendo –dijo con una sonrisa, Cazador por un momento creyó estar con Celestia –estoy seguro que será un buen proveedor, y un gran maestro

-ahora se lo sintió Odiseo cuando salió de Ítaca –dijo contemplado el firmamento –solo no espero también tardar diez años en volver –se apartó de la ventana, y se fue rumbo a la puerta – ¿vienes?

-Cazador –dijo ella sin deja de mirar el cielo –que nombre más extraño…para mí al menos –Cazador se dio la vuelta –puedes decirme que es eso que los hombres llaman amor

-Almathea, el amor no se puede explicar, pero sabrás que lo es cuando tu alma –dijo colocando su casco sobe su corazón –y mente –con la misma pesuña, toco su cabeza –sientan lo mismo

-¡ustedes dos vengan ya! –grito Dark desde el interior

-vamos –dijo caminado hacia la entrada –Almathea ¿vienes?

-no, por ahora quisiera estar aquí un rato más, por cierto como es enciende la vela de esa caja mágica –refiriéndose a un televisor de plasma pegada a una pared –quisiera ver más de esas pinturas que se mueven

-Tomas el control –dijo levitándolo –mejor te lo enciendo –lo encendió con lo que a Almathea al principio se asusto

-¿y Almathea?

-por ahora es mejor dejarla, yo le explicare después

- como quieras, bien aquí estamos –dijo M entrando en la estancia –así que dinos, que paso –Shadow respiro hondo -debe ser algo serio

-no te imaginas –contesto –por favor todos siéntense –todos se sentaron escuchando atentamente – revise algunas cosas, y creo descubrir lo que pretende hace tu hermano –dijo refiriéndose a M, todas miraron al alicornio con disgusto, y Urano rompió un lápiz intimidante –pienso que pretende construir los halos

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Gladius con fuerza, tanto que asusto a las chicas – ¿acaso perdió el sentido? Esas cosas solo pueden traer muerte y destrucción a nivel galáctico

-primero déjame terminar –dijo Shadow –piensa construirlos pero a escala 1 a 1.000.000,

-eso le da un anillo de aproximadamente…no sé, un 1 metro de diámetro –dijo Dark -no importa el tamaño que tenga, igual tendrá poder para destruirlo todo a escala planetaria –completo M –para eso de seguro quiere a Rini y al prisma de plata

-de hecho todo a tres radios del centro planetaria seria completamente destruido –termino de decir Shadow –lo que más temo es que ya tenga dos de los siete que necesita

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Artemis alterado, entrando en el cuarto acompañada por Luna y Diana –no podemos dejar que haga eso –la expresión De Luna sin embargo era diferente –Luna ¿no vas a decir algo?

-Artemis – dijo ella –cuando él me atrapo…me…–dijo casi llorando –me lastimo, torturo –dijo abrazando a su hija, Artemis estada colérico –pero cuando termino, el me curo

-no negare eso –dijo M –su guerra es contra nosotros, no contra ustedes, pero ¿Qué quería?

-déjame adivinar –dijo Gladius – quería saber cómo usar el prisma sin la necesidad de la niña –dijo muy confiando – entonces se la dijiste –ella negó –no importa tu gran secreto, estoy más que seguro que tu M sabes cómo usarlo –el Alicornio asintió, lo que sorprendió a las chicas y a Luna

-eso es imposible, el prisma de plata es una semilla estelar…

-es el mismo principio que rige a los elementos de la armonía –dijo el corcel negro –y por lo tanto el mismo defecto

-el prisma de plata, es algo de increíble poder –dijo Artemis – nos ha salva do en incontable ocasiones al darle a Sailor mas poder cuando lo necesita ¿Qué defecto podría tener si fue creado con una semilla estelar?

-ahí radica su fortaleza –contesto Gladius – y su debilidad, le prisma como dijeron los dos, es una semilla estelar por lo tanto posee energía vital, que se conecta con su portador adsorbiendo parte de su esencia y asimilándola

-cuál es tu punto –dijo Uranio

-como una fuerza vital, conserva su instinto primordial de supervivencia, cada vez que está bajo amenaza y/o su portador, libera una cantidad de poder

-así es –dijo Lita – gracias a ello hemos podido proteger al tierra cuando el mal está al borde del triunfo

-por desgracia el mismo principio se da cuando no está en manos de su portador, libera una ligera onda de energía repeliendo al atacante, se puede enfocar esa energía liberada en su portador causando las transformaciones que tantas veces las han salvado, pero igualmente en algún artefacto o máquina, pero requiere algo de gran fuerza para motivar al prisma de plata a auto defenderse –dijo sin más, en eso Shadow alzo la pesuña

-tal vez por ello quiso secuestrar a Hotaru –las chicas solo se le quedaron viendo – por fortuna aparecí justo a tiempo para salvarla…bueno con algo de ayuda – la susodicha estaba por decir algo cuando Almathea entro en el cuarto con angustia

-tiene que ver esto –exclamo con temor –al instante todas fueron donde estaba el televisor –veía una pinturas de un bosque cuando esto apareció –entraron al cuarto, en la pantalla estaba G, de pie ante un fondo negro

_Ciudadanos de la tierra, mi nombre no tiene importancia para ustedes, sin embargo mi misión si, hace aproximadamente 2 horas ataque un portaaviones norteamericano sin causar bajas, lamento la hostilidad que provocado, _

-Cazador consigue rastrearlo –exclamo M, al instante el equino salió de la habitación – ¿Qué estas planeando?

-espero yo le ayudo –dijo el señor tomoe, con euforia

_sin embargo es la única forma de que tomaran esto en serio, libro una guerra, no contra ustedes, ni su mundo, por desgracia ciertas causas me han obligado a actuar de esta forma, deseo más que nada regresar a mi mundo y no volver, pero por circunstancia ajenas mi voluntad, _

-dime que ya la tiene

-lo siento M –dijo cazador a través de un comunicado –pero la señal está rebotando, me resulta imposible triangularla

-esto es increíble –el señor tomoe contemplaba todo, sistema holográfico –esta tecnología está avanzada por mucho, incluso es muy superior a la de los mejores laboratorios del mundo

-vaya, y yo que pensaba que no había alguien como Twilight en el universo –dijo Gladius

-¡quieres callarte no estamos para juegos! –Grito Dark mientras Rini permanecía abrazada sus futuros padres – ¡¿no vez lo angustiada que están?!

_me veo en la necesidad de esto, solicitándoles su ayuda para localiza a esta persona_ –al instante la imagen cambio mostrando una foto de sailor Chibimoon –_no deseo una guerra con este mundo, pero estoy en plena disponibilidad de hacerlo, el ataque al portaaviones fue una muestra de mi capacidad y material, solo denme a esta niña y nunca volverán a saber de mí, niéguense y la buscare por mis propios medio, así sea tomando cuidad por ciudad, comenzando con el pacifico Norte, consideren ¿por una niña, se arriesgaran a una guerra conmigo? Esperare en la frecuencia 12.56 de banda corta, Tiene 48 horas para responder, Una ley del mundo es simple, quien domine la industria, nominara el campo de batalla…no me obliguen –_la transmisión se corto

-es…un... maldito…. desgraciado –dijo Cazador –sin ofender

-no hay problema

-bien, ya estamos metidos y no hay vuelta de hoja –dijo Gladius –tú dices jefe,


	10. Chapter 10

**este relato lo he terminado en poco tiempo, sin embargo debido a ciertos asuntos con mis estudios, no subiré otro hasta el próximo fin de semana, y eso incluye todos mis relatos, espero que puedan comprender, y por favor déjenme sus reviews, de antemano gracias por leer mis historias**

* * *

-_hasta ahora las autoridades no han declarado nada sobre la amenaza que se televiso, pero declaraciones no confirmada, informan que fue confirmado el ataque y que el gobierno de los estados unidos está movilizando 40,000 efectivos a lo largo de toda la costa oeste, en otras noticias el…._

-no selo que planee G –dijo Gladius al apagar el televisor –pero esta decidido,

-por lo pronto sugiero que las niñas se queden aquí hasta saber que es seguro –dijo Cazador, solo M permanecía cayado mirando el cielo

-yo sugiero que busquemos donde se esconde –exclamo Ami

-sí, así lo podemos sorprender y… –dijo Mina con emoción

-eso no será posible –por fin hablo M –él ya sabe que estamos aquí, así que se moverá de lugar lo antes posible

-nuestros padres deben de estar preocupados –dijo Rei –es mejor que los llamemos

-no lo harán –dijo Cazador –es posible que sus teléfonos estén intervenidos…M, y si las llevamos a Equestria, hay no podrá alcanzarlas

-eso es una buena idea…oye Shadow –dijo Dark volteándose más el Alicornio ya no estaba –descarado, se volvió a ir

-déjalo –exclamo M para solo salir de la cabina – por cierto, que alguien vaya con Serena a la ciudad, y llame a sus padres, pero que no diga donde están

-yo lo hare –dijo Dark –vamos niña –Serena y Darien lo siguieron, a la vez que los demás solo acomodaban a las Scouts

* * *

-bien llama a tus padres –dijo Dark mientras serena se acercaba al teléfono público de las afueras de la ciudad, se alejó para que la rubia pudiera hablar con su familia, se sentó junto a Darien – y dime Darien, ¿cuánto tiempo han salido?

-no lo sé –contesto ese relajándose –hace como dos años, pero en realidad casi un milenio

-entiendo, sabes en este momento estaría en mi castillo arropando a mis dos hijos, con ternura mientras mi esposa me espera afuera de su cuarto

-si tenías familia ¿por qué viniste?

-cada vez que, lo pienso recuerdo lo que ese Alicornio provoco, y ahora lo hará aquí por ese niña –exclamo mirándolas estrellas –y se, que estoy aquí por ellos, el juro destruirnos a todos, y no lo permitiré

-solo dime una cosa –exclamo Darien intrigado – ¿qué piensan que hará? ¿Por qué está tan empeñado en vencerlos? –Dark solo levanto los hombros sin saber que decir

-solo sé que ustedes terminaron en el fuego cruzado –se levantó con calma caminando hacia Serena –creo que es mejor irnos ya –Serena se despidió de sus padres, y colgando tomo una de las alas de Dark y Darien tomaba la otra, desapareciendo, al instante que se fueron, cayeron frente al teléfono seis prometeos Lancer quienes veía a todos lados buscando a quienes habían llamado al Señor Tsukino

* * *

Almathea seguía mirando al cielo y la enorme ciudad que se mostraba, tanto el temor a los humanos la detenían de bajar y pasear, sin embargo su curiosidad no le permitía estar en paz, en ello vio a Gladius sentare en una mesa, con papel pluma y una mini pintura, se le acercó por detrás muy cautelosa viendo en la pintura estaba Gladius y una pony blanco abrazando a dos pequeños

-¿Qué quieres Almahthea? –dijo Gladius indiferente,

-¿son tu familia? –Exclamo señalando a la pony –he imagino que ella es tu pareja –Gladius asintió con nostalgia –es hermosa, quizás tú me puedas ayudar con eso del amor ¿Qué haces?

-escribo una carta,

-¿puedes enviársela?

-no, pero me calma –dijo empezando a escribir –Almathea, te podrías retirar, quisiera escribirla en privado

-perdón soy un poco curiosa, y me guastaría saber que le escribes, quizás me ayude a entender lagunas cosas de ustedes

-me parece bueno que esté interesada, pero una cosa se la curiosidad y otra cosa muy diferente es la indiscreción –dijo con sin quitar la vista a la carta, Almathea ase marcho a volver a mirar las estrellas de la ciudad, al poco tiempo Gladius termino guardándola en un sobre y salió el cuarto, Almathea aprovecho para acercarse a la mesa y sacar la carta, leyendo cada palabra

_Rarity, mi eterno amor, si estas palabra has de leer significa que no pude cumplir mi promesa,_ _hoy la esperanza de volver murió cuando mi espada cayo, mi amor, sé que te prometí volver, hoy tome una decisión y quizás solo ellos pudieron volver, Ruego a Dios, que él me pueda perdonar por haber elegido venir y no estar contigo, tanto te echo de menos... Sé que todo terminó, todo aquello acabó...quiero rozar tu piel, sentir tu corazón..._

_Me golpea el viento y aun así me obligo a caminar, debo combatir un poco más, Se hiela mi aliento, y solo siento, no verte más, te juro que tú estás conmigo, y con mi último aliento exclamo tu nombre, no llores mi amor, yo he caído con valor, por ti y mis hijos y sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver, dónde las puertas doradas se abrirán ante ti, y yo te esperare del otro lado_

_Perdóname por partir así, que este viaje es solo para mí... Recuérdame mejor de lo que fui, es muy tarde cielo, sabes que te quiero, siento tanto tener que irme así,_

_Tuyo siempre en la eternidad, Gladius,_

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo Gladius regresando con un vaso de agua –dejare pasar eso si me la devuelves, ahora –Almathea se la entrego con algunas lágrimas, Gladius solo la volvió a acomodar en su sobre lo doblo y se lo guardo en su armadura

-¿por qué escribiste eso? –dijo Almathea

-para tranquilizarme –respondió volviéndose a sentar –uno nunca sabe lo que le depara l destino, al menos quiero que ella sepa que luche por volver y que siempre la añore –al mismo tiempo Dark llegaba con Serena y Darien – ¿y cómo les fue?

-Dark ¿no sabes lo que acaba de escribir Gladius, es como si no fuera a volver –dijo Almathea, Serena se quedó intrigada mientras que Darien solo veía de reojo a caballo rojo –¿esto es también parte de lo que llaman amor? –Dark solo saco de su armadura un pedazo de papel doblado, Almathea se quedó callada

-de seguro también M y Cazador ya lo hicieron –Gladius asintió –entonces es probable que no volvamos a casa –Gladius asintió

-yo no entiendo – dijo serena –¿a qué te refieres con eso?

* * *

-lo siento chicos –dijo Shadow aparecido en lo que era un bosque de coníferas –pero necesitamos un haz bajo la manga –camino hasta llegar a un lago cristalino, concentro su magia y la lanzo al lago, un campo de fuerza se interpuso causando un enorme explosión, del lago emergió un pequeño ser de cuerpo azul cuya forma de su cabeza era la de un cono azul con un rubí incrustado en su frente. Sus dos orejas se encontraban caídas, sus ojos amarillos y los párpados del mismo color que el de su cabeza. Pareciera estar en trance – ¡azelf, quien dio el valor de la voluntad a los humanos, requiero hablar con tu señora!

-porque –pregunto le pequeño pokemon al Alicornio –extraño de tierras extrañas vienes a buscarla ¿Por qué?

-eso es un asunto que solo resolveré con ella, hora dime dónde puedo verla

-no es necesario que me busques – dijo una voz dulce mostrándose una criatura alargada, En la parte superior de su cabeza presenta 2 medias lunas unidas en la parte superior. Tiene 3 órbitas en su cuerpo que ondean a su alrededor, Tiene una piel de color rosa y lila que le da una maravillosa y elegante presencia –dime, que te ha traído a mi

-un grave problema Cresselia, y por desgracia solo tú puedes ayudarnos –una enorme sombra sobrevoló sobre ellos, descendiendo a un lado de Cresselia, parecido a un dragón Tenia la forma de un ave color blanco con el vientre azul claro, y las placas en su lomo y cola de color azul oscuro, con una envergadura superior a los 5 metros –tú debes ser el guardián de los mares, yo creía que tendría que volar a las Islas Shamouti

-guardián ¿Por qué dejaste tu puesto? –Dijo Cresselia – ¿acaso te preocupaste por mí?

-mi señora sentí la extraña energía aparecer, he venido si esta criatura causa algún desequilibrio –exclamo mirando indiferente a Shadow –dinos criatura ¿Por qué deberíamos ir contigo?

-deberíamos, me suena a manada –Shadow se acercó a Cresselia –solo vine por ella, pero si quieres unirte es muy a tu problema, les diré lo que pasa –comenzó su relato de todo lo que pasaba –y bien me ayudaran – por un momento los dos se quedaron cayados, antes de exclamar…

* * *

M seguía vigilando la pantalla de la nave en la espera algo, sin embargo Cazador se le acercó con calma,

-M, no he visto jamás esta serie, pero creo que tú y yo sabemos dónde podría estar –exclamo señalando la carpa de circo a lo lejos – deberíamos darle una visita –M se quedó mirando al circo con duda,

-es lo que espera que hagamos

* * *

-oye Pegaso –Junjun entro abruptamente en la arpa de G viéndolo contemplando una pared repleta de números y letras sin ningún sentido –la señora Zirconia desea verte, y no aceptara una excusa – G se volteo, tomo una alforja y salió detrás de Junjun –por fin llegaron a una habitación un poco apartada de la carpa central –es aquí, por lo general ella está siempre sola ahí dentro, pero por algo desea hablar contigo en ese cuarto –G entro con calma cerrándose las puerta detrás de el, y contemplando el enorme espejo al centro de la habitación

-sé que Zirconia no me mandó llamar –dijo G frente al espejo – es de mala educación dejar esperando a las visitas Neherenia –del espejo una mujer de cabello negro enormemente largo apareció llevando un vestido negro de pliegues blancos –tan hermosa como siempre

-no nos conocemos Pegaso y sin embargo tu pareces saber mucho de mí y del Pegaso –exclamo mirando atentamente la equino frente a ella – ¿Quién eres?

-como le dije a tu asistente, no me importa para que quieres al Pegaso, como no te interesa para que quiero a la portadora del sueño –se volteo para irse pero se detuvo y volviendo a donde estaba Neherenia –pero se más de lo que imaginas

-tu y yo podríamos hacer una gran alianza –sonrió al ver el interés de G –imagina, tu y yo podríamos gobernar este mundo, solo necesito al Pegaso y el espejo dorado

- Neherenia, si quisiera conquistar este mundo, lo habría hecho hace tiempo y sin tu ayuda –comenzó a caminar alrededor del espejo, sin que ella se diera cuenta dejo una bolsa en la esquina que rodo debajo de una de los muebles –tu y yo por ahora estamos en la misma barca, pero ten claro que buscamos metas diferentes –camino hacia la puerta –me retiro –salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, regreso a su estudio donde contemplo los 7 halos ya terminados y un portal dimensional donde el prisma de Plata y la llave del tiempo permanecían acoplados –¿cuánto vas a tardar hermano o en verdad piensas sacrificar a tu raza por esos ponys? –Tomo una copa de vino, y delicadamente los acerco a sus labios –Galaxia se que estas escuchándome donde quiera que estés, así que pon atención, voy aprobar estos anillos –al ínstate el portal de abrió y los 7 anillos Halo fueron adsorbidos por el vórtice, del otro lado aparecieron rodeando una suerte de lago celeste, tenuemente luminoso, franqueado por un pórtico con columnas y una larga plataforma de acceso, tomo un celular y marco –M, sé que estas monitoreando esta frecuencia, así que contesta por favor, si te sirve de consuelo no pienso rastrearte

-G, tan pronto me extrañaste –dijo M tomando un comunicador, y poniéndolo en altavoz, junto a él estaba Cazador y Setsune – ¿Qué quieres?

-sé que las sailor scouts están contigo, y no me interesa a cuantos de los tuyo trajiste, pero esto te interesara, en este momento tengo una sorpresa que te impactara

-te refieres a los Halos que estas construyendo

-vaya… eso no me lo esperaba, sin embargo lo que no sabes es que ya los tengo terminados y pienso probarlos en un lugar que de seguro Sailor Plut conoce mejor que nadie, así que lo pondré claro, dame a Rini o….activare los Halos sobre el caldero primordial

-¡no! –Exclamo Setsune aterrada, – ¡no puedes hacer eso, si destruyes del calero primordial, la vida no podrá continuar en el universo!

-Eso es algo que solo M podrá decidir…tú decides ¿tanto valen tus preciados ponys, como para dejar morir a la raza humana? –M e quedó cayado sin decir nada, pero claramente se te notaba que contenía una gran rabia –tú decides, dame a la niña y este universo vivirá, claro, destruiré a los Equestres, o….niégamela y este universo vera el mismo poder que una vez los Forerunner contemplaron, el reloj está corriendo –corto la comunicación, M arrojo el que tenía al suelo con violencia, y miro a Cazador con decisión

-trae a Rini... ¡ahora!

* * *

**-**y Shadow ¿cuál es el plan? –exclamo Lugia volando al ras del mar

-primero encontrar a M –dijo el Alicornio –yo me llevare a Cresselia, tu tendrás que esconderte bajos las aguas

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-no tiene opción, tú te metiste, yo no te obligue…por cierto te recuerdo que ahí no hay pokemons, y es posible que el agua del os mares este algo contaminada –dijo creando un portal con su cuerno –aquí vamos

* * *

***aunque sientas el cansancio**

***Aunque el triunfo te abandone**

***aunque el error te lastime**

***aunque una ilusión se apague**

***aunque el dolor queme tus ojos**

***aunque ignoren tus esfuerzos**

***aunque la incomprensión corte tu risa**

***aunque todo parezca nada…**

**¡VUELVE A EMPEZAR!**

**TODO ES POSIBLE PARA QUIEN TIENE FE**


	11. Chapter 11

**las opiniones aqui expresadas no son las consideradas por mi, solo son por fines literarios, si ofendo a alguien por estas ideas por favor perdoneneme,**

* * *

Sello de los tiempos 11

* * *

-señoras, seré honesto –dijo M mientras las chicas veían al Pegaso gris sin entender que pasaba –G nos tiene en jaque, y sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que hacer

-disculpa M –exclamo Darién –pero no entiendo

-que plut les explique rápido

-verán chicas –dijo Setsune –el caldero primordial es la fuente de toda la vida en el universo, sin él la vida no podría existir,

-el problema es que G tiene sitiado el caldero con los siete anillos Halo

-y que son eso de anillos –dijo Ami con intriga

-los Halos son una de súper-armas –M exclamo con preocupación –es una red de 7 Instalaciones con el fin de matar a toda la vida inteligente en un rango especifico de la matriz – Darien abrazo a Rini y Serena, mientras las demás no tenían palabras –en este caso afectara toda el caldero haciéndolo inoperable

-y por lo tanto matando a todo este universo en el proceso –dijo Gladius – y si no le damos a Rini lo usara, así que verán el problema en el que estamos

-Gladius podrías quedarte –dijo M saliendo de la habitación –necesito volar un poco para despejar mis ideas –Gladius solo asintió, se abrió la compuerta y por la ventana se vio a M salir de la nave

-como decíamos –dijo Gladius –esto nos pone en un enorme problema, si no le damos a Rini el destruirá este mundo, y si le damos a Rini destruirá en nuestro

-estamos listos a escuchar ideas –Dark, en tono cómico solo recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Gladius y Cazador,

* * *

Por fin M dejo de volar parándose en la azotea de un rascacielos, se sentó atento mirando toda las luces de la ciudad, sin embargo un ruido lo hiso voltearse repentinamente

_Ahí está, me llama ya_

_Me va a llevar hasta mi hogar_

_Aviva la llama que me hace soñar_

_Allá donde regresare_

-siento molestarte….hermano – G estada de pie a escasos metros de M –supuse que buscarías un lugar alto donde aclarar tus ideas, no son hermosas las luces,

-¿Por qué lo haces hermano?

_Camino largo es, pero podre llegar_

_Adonde tu estés yo llegare_

_Correr junto al rio, seguir siempre al sol_

_Volando, volando, al fin llegare_

_No puedo olvidarte, yo quiero volver _

_Me muero por verte _

_Y en camino voy_

-casi un año sin vernos y es lo primero que preguntas –G se acomodó sentándose a un lado de su hermano –no sabes cuánto extrañe una vista como esta –por un momento una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano –recuerdas cuando fuimos de vacacione a New york

-según recuerdo no fueron vacaciones – contesto con clara ironía –tu equipo iba a competir en el campeonato nacional de basquetbol juvenil, y papá decidió llevarnos una semana antes para que te ambientaras

-eso no impidió que paseáramos por todo Manhattan –exclamo con nostalgia –también recuerdo que tú te mareaste en el Empire State

-sí, ahora mira, que buenos momentos vivimos, en parte

_Lo veo ya venir_

_En camino voy hacia ti_

_Y si surgiera una duda_

_Tu luz me guiara_

_Correr junto al rio, tu vida es un saus,_

_Como ave tu vuelas, tú eres mejor_

_He visto mil cosas y mucho aprendí_

_Oh, pero aquí yo siempre, siempre vendré_

-escucha hermano, no negare que papá tenía la atención sobre mí, pero yo envidiaba algunas cosas tuyas –dijo con tono contemplativo

-ah sí ¿Cómo cuáles? Tú tenías la atención, la popularidad… las porristas, si le sigo nos dará miércoles

-yo envidiaba tu inteligencia, pasabas los exámenes con gran facilidad, mientras que yo me tenía que esforzar para pasarlos con el promedio requerido para jugar

-¿Qué nos pasó hermano? Recuerdo que éramos muy unidos -dijo sin pensar en nada más G solo la cubrió con su ala –recuerdo que no quería que te fueras cuando entraste en la armada, ahora eres el ultimo sujeto que esperaría encontrarme en este lugar

-entiendo como estas, solo te pido que consideres que esto es lo que menos quiero,

-entonces olvida tus razones para destruir Equestria, ¿en verdad vale la pena esta lucha sin sentido, valió la pena las vidas perdidas ya? –Los dos respiraron cabizbajos

-por primera vez con respecto a esas ponys, tienes razón, no vale la pena luchar contra Twilight y sus amigas, mas no significa que no vaya a la raíz del problema –se levantó estirando sus alas –tengo que irme, el tiempo límite se está terminado, y tengo aún mucho que terminar –se elevó por los aires –una cosa más, lo único que extraño de Equestria son las noches estrelladas –se marchó con un ligero impulso

-no quieres saber ¿por qué me empeño tanto en salva Equestria? G se detuvo en el aire, miro a su hermano con intriga –me empeño tanto porque simplemente veo en la naturaleza del hombre a la peor bestia que dios hubiera imaginado, nos dio todo, y lo despreciamos, tanta capacidad de vivir en armonía con la vida, como lo hacen los ponys, y solo nos empeñamos en volvernos un virus

-tú lo dijiste –contesto G descendiendo frente a su hermano –esa es nuestra naturaleza, no podemos escapar de ella, yo la acepte ¿Por qué tu no?

-sabes que Celestia, y Luna en su mundo son diosas –indiferente se sentó al contemplar la Luna

-si lo sé –contesto extrañado –fue lo primero que investigamos, de hecho tú fuiste quien hiso a conjetura

-¿pero sabes por qué? –G se quedó callado –siempre he pensado que dios nos ha tenido miedo, por ello se queda en el cielo, y no viene a la tierra –por un momento el silencio se dio – yo sé que no podre detenerte –G volvió a alzar vuelo alejándose con más preguntas que respuestas -se lo piensas hacer pero…no es posible –dijo viendo como su hermano se marchaba –que creas que are eso –abrió sus alas –lo siento hermano, vine a salvar Equestria –alzo vuelo sin mirar atrás con firme decisión –no a la humanidad, ya está condenada, y no prolongare su agonía

* * *

-y por lo tanto –dijo Gladius mientras las chicas solo lo veían preocupadas –no tenemos opción… – no pudo terminar el frase cuando una potente luz apareció a un lado de los presentes seguido de la silueta de Shadow y otra criatura que apenas se aclaró –no….es ….posible, Shadow ¿Quién es ella? –Shadow no pudo contestar cuando Cresselia se precipitó hacia Serena

-increíble –exclamo con asombro –tú y yo tenemos la misma esencia ¿Cómo es posible? –Con su aleta toco la mano de Serena la cual dio un leve brillo, apenas se separaron Cresselia extendió su pesuña –soy Cresselia princesa y diosa de la luna, bueno en mi mundo

-Es un placer conocerla –Serena apretó su aleta con emoción –sabe, me gustaría mucho que me contar como es ser una princesa de la luna

-¡ya basta! –Grito Gladius haciendo que Cazador entrar en la sala y Almathea lo mirara fijamente –primero, ya nos dijo quién es, ahora ¿Por qué la trajiste Shadow?

-considere que debíamos tener un plan B, en caso que G lograra capturar a algunas de las dos, Cresselia obviamente tiene la misma capacidades que Sailor moon, pero aunado a una experiencia, con ello espero que pueda controlar el prisma de plata con suma facilidad y utilizarlo sin el riesgo de perder la vida

-me has impresionado Shadow –Dijo Gladius caminado a un lado del pony sombrío –pero solo una cosa se te paso –acerco su boca la oído de Shadow – ¡que G ya tiene los siete anillo, y acaba de amenazarnos con usarlos!

-dilo, pero no lo grites –exclamo sobándose la oreja – conté con eso

-¿pero no pudiste decirnos? –Exclamo con enojo – ahora tenemos un enorme problema, para empezar las 48 horas ya están por terminar

-eso lo sé por ello la traje, son nuestra arma secreta –al decir eso Cresselia y Serena se ofendieron –fue un decir

-¿son? –Dijo Dark –Shadow ¿a quién más trajiste? –el Alicornio no supo que más responder cuando Gladius se le abalanzo enojado

-ya todos calmados –Dijo Cazador mientras separaba a los dos contendientes –yo también estoy algo aterrado por esto, pero eso no significa que debamos actuar como seres irracionales, tenemos que pensar que hace ahora

-eso mismo opino –dijo Mina a un lado de Almathea –aun tememos tiempo, y como dice el dicho al mal tiempo darle un empujón

-hay Mina –dijo Artemis –es al mal tiempo darle buena cara –en ese instante al compuerta se abrió, apareciendo M en el dintel de la puerta –por fin llegas –M entro suspirando sabiendo la decisión que estaba por tomar, más se asunto cuando vio0 a Cresselia en la habitación, mas solo se volteo a mirar a Serena y Rini

-niñas, díganme una cosa –exclamo con tristeza –puedo estar seguro que cumplirán con la profecía de que enviaran a este mundo a una era eterna de paz –las dos asintieron –porque quiero que esto valga la pena

* * *

-Parapara, ya hicieron lo que les pedí –dijo G llegando a la carpa donde las cuatro amazonas lo esperaban –recuerda que el vencer a las sailor Scouts depende de todo esto

-Parapara le pidió a sus sombras que lo hicieran

-yo me pregunto para que nos pediste que esparciéramos estas pelotitas metálicas por toda la costa –dijo mostrándole una de ellas, sin embargo G solo lo levanto con su magia y con ello el Prometeo salió asustando un poco al cuarteto – con que así salen esas cosas ¿y para que los repartimos?

-eso no importa, solo díganle a Zirconia que antes que acabe la tarde ella tendrá el espejo dorado –se dio la media vuelta –ya es tiempo que me retire –al instante se tele transporto a otro lado, al siguiente instante estaba en una habitación, un puente de mando, se acercó a la consola centrar donde había un cronometro, el cual estaba escasos segundos de terminar, se acero al reloj levanto su pesuña y listo a oprimir el único botón que hay se hallaba, de pronto bajo la pesuña volviendo a ponerla en el suelo, tomo un comunicador colocándolo en la frecuencia 12.56 de banda corta –hermano sé que me escuchas, y te lo pido una vez, por favor no me obligues a desatar esta tormenta

-yo pienso que no hay salida G –dijo M sin levantar el comunicador que no dejaba de sonar –la batalla ha empezado – G lo dejo sonar por algunos minutos, y por fin resignado lo apago y activo el botón

* * *

En lo profundo del mar frente a la costas de Japón, y Norteamérica las esferas comienzan brillar y lentamente comienzan a materializarse los Prometeos que caminan hacia las playas con arma en mano,

* * *

**Por fin termine esta capitulo, ya estamos en los últimos capitulos, ¿Qué pasara? Eso solo yo lo sé, y les prometo que en el próximo una gran sorpresa les espera, al igual que otras cosas, por favor déjenme sus reviews, que con eso subsistimos **


	12. Chapter 12

Sello de los tiempos 12

* * *

-todo esta listo Zirconia –exclamo Neherenia mirando a la anciana desde el otro lado del espejo, esta solo asintió –entonces adelante, tomemos lo que nos pertenece

* * *

-dime Pegaso –exclamo Ami mirando como Gladius se alistaba cargando una alforja con municiones –cuéntame ¿Cómo es tu mundo?

-créeme niña –respondió nostálgicamente –es el más hermoso mundo que pudieras imaginar, pero ese miserable de G lo está intentando destruir

-no te preocupes, nosotras no permitiremos que lo haga –contesto con perseverancia, mas Gladius la miro sin expresión alguna –que ¿dije lago malo?

-dime lago niña ¿estarías dispuesta a dejar que mi mundo fuera destruido con tal de salvar el tuyo? –Ami se quedo cayada mientras veía como el corcel solo volvía a acomodarse las alas –nunca prometas nada, si no estas dispuesta a cumplirlo –de pronto una pequeña alarma alerto toda la nave, rápidamente Gladius y Ami corrieron hacia el puente de la nave donde ya estaba el resto –y Shadow

-Se fue –exclamo Dark –dijo que tenia algo que hacer, y por lo que vi era muy importante

-parece que el ataque comenzó –exclamo M –pero no es mi hermano quien esta atacando –se apartó de la ventana donde las carpas de circo empezaban a bajar – parece que sus enemigos comenzaron su jugada

-chicas transformémonos –exclamo Mina antes de tomar su pluma de transformación, lo mismo hicieron las demás, un destello ilumino la sala, donde las sailor con su trajes estaban listas para pelear –adelante

-esperen un momento –dijo Cazador interponiéndose en la puerta –esto podría ser parte del plan de G, para hacer salir a sailor Moon, y a chibimoon, no podemos arriesgarnos

-opino lo mismo –contesto Plut –pero no podemos dejar que ellos ataquen la ciudad

-si bajan a pelear –exclamo Dark junto a Cazador –será bajo su propio riesgo, en esto no podemos ayudarlas ¿están de acuerdo? –miro Sailor Moon, mientras las demás esperaban una respuesta Rini corrió al centro del grupo

-¡chicas no puedo creer que ustedes no salven a la ciudad y a la tierra, ustedes son las Sailor Scouts, s nuestro deber proteger a todas las personas!

-Rini tiene razón –por fin hablo Sailor Moon –es lo que haremos –todas caminaron hacia la compuerta a la vez que M descendía la nave en una azotea –Rini, quiero que te quedes – abrazo con fuerza ala niña, a la vez que las demás bajaban de la nave

-pero ¿Por qué?

-por que sin tu broche de transformación no puedes ayudarnos –Rini quedo cabizbaja mientras Almathea solo la acariciaba con su rostro la vez que veían como la sailor saltaba y la compuerta subía cerrándose

-no se preocupen –dijo Dark –la cuidaremos

* * *

las calles era un caos toda clase de monstruos caminaban de un lado a otro atacando laos pobres habitantes de al ciudad que corrían despavoridos, de pronto las personas vieron como uno de los youmas rea destruido por una saeta hecha de fuego, al mismo tiempo sobre le techo de un edificio aparecieron las sailor que recitaron su discurso, sin embargo pronto vieron que había mas de donde venia el que destruyeron

-Mercury, saca las personas de aquí las demás los detendremos lo más que podamos

-bien – la sailor salto, y mientras ella ayudaba a las personas a salir, las demás se encaminaron hacia el resto de los youmas que solo se acercaban riendo

-son demasiados –exclamo Mars mientras seguía atacando a los youmas que estaban a su alcance ya estoy cansada

-yo también –exclamo Júpiter al ver los que faltaban –chicas no tenemos opción, debemos irnos son más de los que podemos lidiar –sin previo aviso por detrás de las chicas un enorme haz de luz blanca ataco a los youmas destruyéndolos todos, se voltearon viendo a Cresselia que descendía

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-supongo que experiencia –contesto Cresselia con calma –vaya, joven, que galante se ve usted con ese atuendo –dijo la ver a Darién con su disfraz de Tuxedo mars, al instante Sailor Moon lo abrazo apretándolo contra ella

-gracias por salvarnos, pero ahora tenemos que destruir a estos monstruos

* * *

-esa Parapara –dijo G mientras veía a través de un mapa el progreso de sus Prometeos para salir del océano –le dije que los esparciera en la costa, pero no tan adentro –miro una pantalla donde podía ver un cronometro –al menos eso me dará tiempo suficiente,…solo unos minutos más y el materializador laser terminara con esta belleza

-atención –aparecieron las palabras en una de las pantallas–proceso terminado, orden de activación

-excelente, en cinco minutos mi hermano sabrá de lo que soy capaz –respiro profundo miro un televisor donde las noticias de la invasión se mostraban con terror –jamás quise esto –En los muelles de los ángeles por fin los prometeos salían de mar escalando los rompeolas con rapidez y corriendo hacia el interior de la ciudad, otros sacaban pequeñas esferas de color plateado arrojándolas y de ellas materializándose Tanques Wraith, normales y antiaéreos, Ghost, Banshee, Spectre, locust, Revenant, Shadow, pero del agua comenzaron a surgir 6 Scarad, todos los vehículos del mismo color que los prometeos, con el mismo patrón de líneas naranjas

* * *

-_noticias de ultimo minuto…informes confirmados nos han indicado que la amenaza que habíamos escuchado hacia unos días no era provocada por jakers como se había declarado, nuestra comentarista Keiko Meye, Susi estamos contigo _

_-así es Roth, en este momento me encuentro en sobrevolando los muelles de Tokio, miles, sino cientos de extraños seres están saliendo de las aguas –_apunto la cámara donde los prometeos comenzaban a avanzar hacia las calles –_podemos notar como un grupo de patrullas han legado al lugar, formando una barricada… ¡santo dios!_

_-Keiko ¿Qué ha pasado? Perdimos tu señal por un instante_

_-Roth…han destruido la barricada con lo que parece una especia de Tanque… ¡nos atacan, tenemos que salir de aquí, Roht estaremos en contac…!_

-M…– exclamo Dark al apagar el televisor –es hora

- lo se –tomo los controles y dirigió el GOLOMDRINA hacia los muelles –escuchen todos, obviamente no tenemos mucho con lo cual combatir, así que lo que haremos será simple –los tres se vieron entre ellos con perseverancia –trataremos de sacar al mayor número de personas de la zona de guerra, también buscares el materializador laser, si los destruimos los prometeos y todo lo que tienen se desintegrara, como polvo dorado

-y que hay de los Youmas –dijo Dark –además no podemos dejar a Rini

-los youmas no son nuestro problema, ellas pueden con ellos, además Rini estará bien, Almathea la esta cuidando, yo por otro lado tratare de coordinarlos desde aquí –la mismo tiempo abría la armería –señores, ármense –Dark tomo su espada y una escopeta Saiga-12 con cañón largo y mira laser, Gladius recogió SCAR-L con escopeta y balas blindadas, al igual que una escopeta Ranger, cazador recogió un Barrett .50cal, con zoom y balas blindadas, mas se sorprendió cuando vio en medio del arsenal un conjunto de Fusiles Mondragón 1908, con el clásico cuchillo de carga

-vaya M, no sabia que tuvieras uno –dijo tomándolo –revisando el cargador –me lo llevo –todos caminaron hasta la compuerta

-chicos, no podre ponerlos en un tejado, así que van a tener que saltar –exclamo M desde la cabina –por cierto, según mis sensores y las imágenes que estoy recibiendo, hay Banshees en la zona, cuídense

-no te preocupes M –exclamo Dark antes de saltar,

-¡aquí equipo, dos delta bravo 1, 1, 13, solicitamos respaldo aéreo para evacuación!–exclamaba un soldado a través de un sistema de comunicación, mientras él y el resto del pelotón eran recibidos por fuego intenso de los prometeos apoyados por dos Spectres, un soldado que estaba a escasos metros, cae abatido – ¡hombre herido, hombre herido, repito solicitamos evacuación, nos superan! –para sorpresa de todos una esfera de energía roja cayó sobre los prometeos, la cual exploto destruyéndolos, a la vez que delante aterrizaban tres pegasos armados

-vaya si G se trajo la fiesta –exclamo Dark viendo los restos – parce que no esperaba uan bienvenida así – se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos los soldados salían de la trinchera improvisada apuntándoles con rifles M16

-así agradecen que les salváramos el pellejo –dijo Cazador sacando el Barrett .50cal –buscare un punto alto, Gladius tu…Gladius –le pony rojo solo veía el sitio donde antes estaban lo prometeos atento a lo que pasaba – ¿Qué te pasa?

- aquí hay algo que no cuadra, hay francotiradores en el edificio de enfrente, nos tienen en la mira, pero no disparan…M me escuchas

-fuerte y claro –dijo a través del comunicador –ya llegaron

-necesito que me digas cual es el tiempo que toman los prometeos en avanzar –M reviso sorprendiéndose –déjame adivinar, casi no avanzan

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-esto no es una invasión,

* * *

En las calles ya los youmas estaban controlados siendo obligados a regresar a sus carpas las cuales desaparecieron

-bien chicas –exclamo Sailor Moon suspirando cansada –creo que terminamos

-yo esperaba que fuera más difícil –de pronto Mercury la tira al suelo mientras un haz de luz pasa sobre ellas –no puede ser –exclamo a ver un pequeño numero de prometeos apareciendo

-saeta llameante de marte –Mars lanzo su ataque golpeándolos y obligándolo a retroceder, sonrió al verlos aturdidos, sin embargo la sonrisa se fue de sus labios cuando vieron el Wraith que venía detrás – ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-no lo sé, pero es mejor cubrirnos –el Wraith disparo su mortero de plasma que golpeo un escaparate cercano haciéndolo explotar, Cresselia respondió con un hiperayo golpeando al Wraith de lleno destruyéndolo, por desgracia Cresselia fue atacada por y rayo verdoso que la derribo, dejándose ver caminando entre las calles directo hacia ellas un formidable Scarad – ¡Cresselia! –Grito corriendo hacia ella –se encuentra usted bien –ella asintió algo adolorida, trato de levantarse notando que la cosa se preparaba para volver al atacar, más del cielo un rayo dorado atravesó al Scarad, y con una enorme explosión, frente a las chicas aprecio Lugia, que veía con ira a los restos de la maquina

-Lugia, gracias que llegaste a tiempo –dijo Cresselia levantándose

-no, no pude defenderla, perdóneme mi señora –dijo apenado, más se dio cuenta que las chicas lo veían con asombro

-quien eres

-mi nombre es Lugia, guardián de los mares y del equilibrio… –un temblor de tierra lo detuvo giro sui cabeza en dirección al mar, en las costas una enorme elevación del mar se mostró rompiéndose en una ola tsunami que golpeo la zona, sin embargo al sentir eso Lugia uso su poder para detener la ola antes que golpeara la costa, pero elevándose del mar ante la vista de M, un enorme Covenant Assault Carrier-CAS aparecía de un color plateado con detalles en naranja

-no…es…posible –exclamo Rini viendo junto a M la enorme nave aparecer ante sus ojos –

-el muy maldito nos engaño –exclamo M anonadado – ¡ese infeliz lo hiso! –en tierra no era diferente las cámaras de pronto apuntaron al enorme envergadura mientras los aviones se acercaban, no era diferente para Gladius y los demás que no sabían que decir

-Gladius…creo que tenías razón –dijo Dark tragando saliva – ¿y ahora que haremos

-lo que dijo M –contesto fríamente –buscar el como se llame y destruirlo, antes que esa cosa decida marcharse

-cómo íbamos a saber que esta invasión era una falacia para ocultar esa cosa –dijo Cazador –debimos traer la Infinity

-tu crees –dijo M antes de comunicador –encuentren a las sailor, tráiganlas de regreso ¡ahora!

* * *

**Prometí una sorpresa y aquí la tienen, posiblemente el próximo capítulo sea el último, pero nada está claro, ¿Quién sabe? Espero que me dejen sus reviews, y gracias por seguir esta historia**


	13. Chapter 13

Sello de los tiempos 13

* * *

M miraba todo el horizonte con incredulidad y rabia, observando a la enorme nave de donde comenzaron a salir Seraph, Lich, Vampire, y Phantom52TC, los cuales se diseminaron alrededor de la nave, rodeándola e impidiendo que leso aviones llegaran a ella, Rini y Almathea no tenían más palabras, solo el señor tomoe que llega admirando el crucero

-increíble –M lo mira irónico – ¿Qué? No me puedes culpar lo ver l maravilla de su tecnología

-muchas gracias –dijo una voz saliendo del comunicador de M –mi querido hermano de seguro terminaste con los ojos cuadrados, con orgullo te presento al ¡Reclamador!...hermoso nombre ¿no te parece?

-no –contesto indiferente –por que no tienes nada que reclamarme

-como quieras –Corto la comunicación

-Almathea, quiero que tomes Rini en tu lomo y te la lleves a un lugar seguro –dijo M mientras descendía en un parque, los tres se miraron entre ellos – voy a hacer algo que debí hacer hace tiempo –Rini se subió la lomo de Almathea y junto al señor tomoe bajaron, M por otro la do contacto con Dark – Dark escucha, acabo de dejar a Rini con Almethea, en un parque cercano a tu posición, ve por ellas y llévalas a un lugar seguro

-¿tu que harás? –Exclamo Dark corriendo por las calles en total caos – ¿M, sigues aquí? –a lo lejos vio el GOLONDRINA ascendía precipitadamente a la enorme batalla aérea, paso de largo a los Seraphs gracias su camuflaje, abrió una escotilla debajo de la aeronave, y de ella salió un misil

-no dejare que salgas de esta dimensión –activo la secuencia de disparo viendo como el misil llegaba al RECLAMADOR, sonriendo vio como el misil pasaba de largo para explotar con una nube de nebulosa que se expandió por todo la extensión d e la nave de G, la cual no pudo resistir al onda y se inclino 12 grados en su proa, por desgracia para M, dos Seraphs lo vieron y atacaron causando que su nave perdiera el camuflaje – ¡maldición! –exclamo al tratar de estabilizar la nave, mas estaba por estrellarse en una de las calles de la ciudad, se sostuvo fuertemente mientras la nave se estrellaba dejando un enorme surco de tierra y escombro

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? –Sosteniéndose para no caer mientras su nave se balanceaba –informe –al instante una de las pantallas se ilumino, (Leve alteración electromagnética, programas principales intactos, programas secundarios reiniciándose, 15 minutos aproximadamente para completa operatividad del RECLAMADOR) –genial, parece que volví a subestimar a mi hermano –se dijo volviéndose a sentar –computadora inicia con el proceso de activación del sistema de interferencia de energía negativa–La pantalla mostró (Operación en espera, programas secundarios inoperables por el momento) –G solo miro la pantalla donde se veía la línea de reinicio (atención, sensores de rastreo detectaron al objetivo, clave. Pequeña dama) –indica posición y envía a los prometeos cercano pro ella, y llevaba al punto delta 2, 3, 3, alfa – (afirmativo)

* * *

-¡Rini, Almathea! –Grito Dark mientras subía al techo de un auto estacionado, al no recibir repuesta solo corrió sobre los autos en dirección al parque se veía a lo lejos –ahí están –exclamó al ver a los tres en la entrada, bajo del auto con un salto cayendo frente al grupo

-Dark ¿está usted bien? –dijo Almathea viendo al pony algo cansado

-no te preocupes Almathea –respondió respirando hondo –

Ahora lo que me preocupa es sacarlas de aquí y llevarlas a un lugar seguro –la mirada de la Rini lo lleno de ternura –si lo se, vi la nave antes de caer, pero lo conozco bastante…esto no es nada para el –eso hiso sonreír un poco a Rini mientras Almathea veía la calle – ¿Qué pasa?

-creo que algo viene –Dark observo que se acercaba un convoy del ejército acompañado por dos tanques – ¿que son esas cosas?

-es mejor irnos, no es bueno que nos vean –se dio la vuelta solo para tener que cubrirse en los autos – ¡demonios! –del otro lado un gran grupo de Prometeos les cerraban el paso – ¡¿Qué esas cosas no se cansan?! –Saco su arma y respondió el fuego, pero estaban demasiado lejos para causarles gran daño, de pronto tres subieron al techo de auto donde se guarecían apuntando sus armas, mas Dark saco su espada y con rapidez partió a la mitad a los tres, de un tajo, un grupo más se acercaba furioso cuando el tanque por fin llego disparándoles, pero del edificio de junto seis Prometeos aparecieron con Incenerator cannon, los cuales descargaron su fuego sobre los tanques, uno de los cuales estallo en pedazos, los soldados cubrían todo lo que podían el otro tanque sin prestar atención a Dark y compañía –hay que aprovechar esto

-Tienes razón –dijo Almathea cuando de la nada se lanzó hacia Dark abrazándolo y tirándolo – ¡Dark!

-Alamthea ¿qué te pa…sa? –Noto que un hilo de sangre salía del pecho de la unicornio – ¡¿Almathea?! –La arrastro a un lugar seguro, donde el señor tomoe ya estaba escondido, la acomodo viendo la profunda herida con los bordes quemados, le habían disparado desde un edificio en ruinas con un Binary rifle –calma Alamthea, estarás bien, calma –Rini corrió hacia ellos,

-¡Almathea! –por desgracia dos Watcher llegaron y con al sujetaron por los brazos – ¡suéltenme, suéltenme, suéltenme! –pero los Watchers la elevaron los aires llevándola detrás de las líneas enemigas – ¡ayuda! –Dark lo miro sin poder hacer algo, apretando fuertemente la herida que apenas si dejaba de sangrar

-Dark –dijo Almathea forzadamente mientras ponía su pesuña en el pecho de Dark – ¿estas…bien? –el asintió apretando fuerte, mientras el señor tomoe rompía una parte de su bata y con ella ayudaba a apretar al herida –Dark… cuéntame de tu mundo… ¿es tan hermoso?...quisiera estar ahí…

-y lo estarás –contesto –solo resiste –dijo mientras el tiroteo se daba a su alrededor –con todo tu pueblo, hay donde ya no tendrán que esconderse, donde vivirán en paz –Almathea sonrió con fuerza mientras aguantaba el dolor, en ellos un soldado llego viendo la escena –solo aguanta

-Dark…acércate –el corcel se acercó, siendo sorprendido por un repentino beso que Almathea le dio en los labios –prométeme que…mis hermanos, hermanas…ahhhh…disfrutaran de ese bello mundo –Dark le sostuvo la cabeza mientras esta lentamente se precipitaba al suelo seguida de su pesuñas

-Dark…–dijo el señor tomoe, acomodando con su mano la pesuña del unicornio

-Almathea…Almathea –comenzó a moverla esperando despertarla – ¡Almathea! –sin expresión alguna se levantó caminando directo a los prometeos que le disparaban, más un escudo de energía lo cubrió – ¡Geeeee! –exclamo con un rugido que destruyo a todos los Prometeos, desplegó sus alas y alzo vuelo dejando un enorme cráter en el sitio donde estaba

-Dark, ¿me escuchas? –tomoe tomo el comunicador, escuchando la voz e Gladius a través de ella –alguien conteste por favor ¿Qué está pasando? –contesto sin soltar la herida

-Gladius, no te va al gustar –a lo lejos vio venir a las sailor, y Cresselia

* * *

A Rini la ascendieron a un edificio donde estaba instalada ya una especia de antena compuesta por espejos, dejándola caer frente a cinco Prometeos que la veía indiferentes, ella se levantó y con miedo retrocedió un poco, más el Prometeo de en medio genero un pequeño laser del cual salió la imagen holográfica de G

-vaya niña, me causaste muchos problemas –dijo con gracia, más Rini lo miro con rencor –tranquila niña, vengo a darte un obsequio le Prometeo extendió su mano mostrando en su mano el prisma de plata adelante tómalo y transfórmate – Rini se acercó y aun desconfiada lo tomo

-no lo hare –dijo apretando el prisma contra su pecho –no se lo planees pero no caeré en tu trucos

-sabía que no caerías tan fácil, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, por desgracia no me das otra opción –comenzó a escribir comandos en la computadora que tenía, mas de repente se detuvo –parece que Después de todo no tendré que usar el plan B –a un costado del edificio Dark apareció completamente enfurecido –pero vean que tenemos aquí, a una de las sabandijas que trajo mi hermano consigo

-¡miserable! –grito Dark cual rugido, estremeciendo los cristales, y formando un ojo de tormenta sobre el –pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Almathea –genero un rayo con su cuerno, lanzándolo hacia el RECLAMADOR, golpeándolo de lleno sin embargo esta no se inmuto, adsorbió le poder del ataque y lo redirigió al edificio donde estaba Rini, el prisma al sentir la energía maligna alrededor de si, se obligó a trasformar a Rini en Sailor chibimoon, sin embargo de pronto las alteñas que estaban a los lados lanzaron un rayo dorado sobre chibimoon, que se arrodillo con un terrible dolor

-ahhhhrrrrr

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?! –grito Drak volando con rapidez, más los Prometeo lo atacaron, al igual que tres Vampires que llegaron por detrás

-¿yo? –Contesto a través del holograma –originalmente iba a atacar a Neherenia para que con su poder, activara el prisma, pero gracias a ti, no lo tendré que hacer –oprimió un botón y la pequeña bolsa que había tirado en la habitación de Neherenia, estallo levemente desintegrándose en el acto –gracias –la antena del centro dirigió un rayo plateado hacia la base de la nave de G, que capto un estrecho corredor cubierto de espejos que lo amplificaron hasta llegar a una sala donde irradiaron con su luz los 7 Halos, continuando su camino hasta llegar a un pedestal donde estaba la llave del tiempo

-¡maldito! –exclamo destruyendo con una onda a los tres Vampires, por desgracia no pudo avanzar ya que otros cinco aparecieron a un lado suyo, acompañado por tres Phantom52TC, la mismo tiempo Rini se reincorporaba sin su transformación, viendo como el holograma de G se apagaba, y los prometeos solo saltaban del edificio, por fin las naves lo dejaron pasar dándole tiempo para tomar a Rini y salir volando antes que el techo fuera destruido por una fuerte explosión – maldición

-computadora inicia la secuencia de salto cronodimencional –dijo G en el puente, en la proa de la nave un pequeño destello de luz blanca comenzó a aparecer –guardián de tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta –la llave emitió un resplandor verdoso que con un espejo fue dirigido hacia la proa activando un agujero de gusano –yo te invoco, oh dios poderoso, tu eres el único que controla en tiempo, padre guardián cronos, enséñame tu camino, protégeme con tu poder y enséñame tu sendero luminoso –la nave comenzó a entrar mientras lo prometeos en tierra se detenían abruptamente y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear

* * *

Lentamente M se levantó, aturdido por el choque, miro a todos lados agradeciendo que la nave no sufriera graves daños, tomo un comunicador esperando contactar con alguien

-aquí M ¿alguien me escucha?

-M, ¿dónde te metiste? –Expreso Cazador al otro lado de la radio –tenemos un gran problema, creo que tu hermano ya se va

-¿que? –contesto levantándose y encendiendo de nuevo al nave, mas al mira atento observo como la nave covenant ya tenía la mitad en el portal –me voy por unos minutos y ustedes…no importa, busca a Dark y a los demás los veré lo mas pronto posible –corto la comunicación tomo los controles y alzo el GOLONDRINA,

-Cazador mira esto –dijo viendo como los prometeos se desintegrabas de pronto junto con sus vehículos y armas, ante la alegría de las personas, civiles y soldados –de seguro el materializador laser, estaba dentro de la nave, ahora que ya se va, lo debió apagar –de pronto se alarmo –¡va a saltar dentro de la ciudad! –la nave de G desapareció con un gran resplandor y una onda de luz que se precipito sobre la ciudad, mas sobre ella todos vieron como Cresselia subía y con su poder creaba un escudo que cubría toda la urbe, siendo cubierta por un manto de color blanco, cerrando los ojos por el intenso brillo las personas se arrodillaron, al finalizar el cielo se mostraba despejado, y solo las colinas cercanas mostraron las huellas del salto, todas estaban en llamas, con un color negruzco y el olor a ceniza –se escapo

-tranquilo Cazador, tal vez perdimos la batalla, pero aun no termina la guerra –Dark llego tristemente al donde estaba el resto de los corceles –Dark, M ya viene, ve por Almathea –más el semblante de Dark no cambio – ¿Qué paso?

-Almathea…ella…no vendrá con nosotros –dijo cabizbajo Gladius y Cazador comprendieron y sin decir palabras bajaron la cabeza, Rini se bajó del lomo, con tristeza, el corcel negro se apartó un poco del grupo y con rabia golpeo una puerta de auto sumiéndola –no debí, el…

-¿qué paso Dark? –Exclamo Cazador con ternura tocándole el hombro –sé que atacaste al nave, lo vimos…lo vimos todo

-no pude controlarme – contesto conteniendo las lágrimas –de haber…

-Ya Dark –dijo Gladius indiferente – el haber no existe, cuando escogimos venir, sabíamos los riesgos –Dark se quedó quieto mirando a la nada – se lo que sientes, pero tus lagrimas no lo remediaran, mejor concéntrate en evitar que G cumpla con su cometido

-él tiene razón –dijo una voz detrás de los dos, se voltearon viendo a Almathea que caminaba con las sailor scouts, Dark sin pensarlo al abalanzó a ella con emoción abrazándola eufóricamente perdóname por asustarte –dijo algo avergonzada, Dark la soltó apenado

-lo siento –exclamo de pie frente al grupo, junto a ellos Sailor Moon y Tuxedo mask, abrazaban con amor a chibimoon –me alegra que por fin recuperaras el prisma de plata

-a mí también –dijo M atreves del GOLONDRINA que bajaba en el lugar, la compuerta se abrió con el Alicornio mirando fijamente a los demás –señores las vacaciones terminaron

-tienes razón…por desgracia tienes razón –se escuchó decir, notando que Shadow –no hay tiempo para explicar, se lo que pretende hacer G, para destruir todas las Equestrias, y por desgracia ya ha empezado

-explícanos Shadow –dijo Gladius mirándolo fijamente –somos todo oídos

-G destruirá el Yggdrasil–todos mostraron no entender, solo Gladius y Cazador parecían entender

-pregunta –dijo Almathea – ¿Qué es el Yggdrasil? Shadow estaba por hablar, pero Gladius levanto la pesuña, y apuntando a un viejo roble, pronuncio con solemnidad – ¿es un árbol?

–El árbol de los mundos –aclaro haciendo comprender al resto – en la mitología nórdica. Sus raíces y ramas mantienen unidos los diferentes mundos, pero es más profundo todavía, no es solo un árbol, es un bosque entero –Shadow asintió

-cada dimensión puede representarse con la forma de un árbol –continuo mirando a los presentes –con sus ramas entrelazadas entre ellos,

-Por fortuna los 7 Halos, no serían suficientes para destruir todas las dimensiones, en otras palabras, todo el árbol –dijo M, observado los escombros, y recogiendo algunas armas del piso

- por desgracia para nosotros, los anillo fueron irradiados con la energía del prisma de plata, si los coloca en dimensiones estratégicas, podrá derribarlo…lo malo es que si cae su universo –miro a los cuatro corceles –tendrá repercusiones en todos los demás, pero causar tal cosa requiere activarlos simultáneamente

-en ese caso tendremos que alcanzarlo y detenerlo –Dark ya estaba subiendo al GLONDRINA – ¿qué esperan, una invitación? –Los demás lo acompañaron – ¿adónde jovencitas? –Dijo la notar que las sailor scouts también iban a subir –ustedes no pueden subir, esta es nuestra guerra, no suya

-pero tenemos que recuperar la llave del tiempo –dijo chibimoon al frente del grupo –o no podré volver a mi hogar

-yo me asegurare que regresarla –respondió Dark usando su magia para bajarlas de la plataforma –no puedo permitir que algo les pase –lo prometo –las chicas designadas solo miraron al cielo donde se veía el circo Dead Moon –por ahora su mundo las necesita –así comenzaron a subir la n ave, más de un espejo cercano una enorme sombra apareció de la nada, y abriendo un agujero de gusano comenzó salir una criatura, las sailor scouts se alistaron a pelear

-Palkia –dijo Cresselia poniéndose al frente donde el susodicho pokemon apareció – ¿has venido a buscarme? –este solo asintió abriendo otro portal más grande esperando a que Lugia y Cresselia lo cruzase, más cuando noto a sailor chibimoon rugió con violencia, y con su garra quiso agarrarla, más Cresselia se interpuso –espera, no lo hagas, se lo que ella ha causado, pero no sabía nada

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Dijo Plut – ¿qué cree que le hiso la pequeña dama?

-sus constantes viajes en el tiempo altero su mundo –dijo Shadow –provocando su confusión y la batalla que tuvo contra su antagonista, por ello te ve como un enemigo –miro a Chibimoon antes de subir al GOLONDRINA, despegando esta última con lentitud

-niña –exclamo Palkia con una voz profunda – tus viajes a través del tiempo espacio, han producido graves estragos en mi mundo, y en de Giratina –acerco su rostro a la niña, mostrando sus colmillos, Chibimoon retrocedió –por mi parte, solo te permitiré pasar las barreras una última vez, para que regreses a tu tiempo, sin embargo, dependerá de ti convencer a mis hermanos, Dialga, y Giratina –Chibimoon asintió con miedo, Cresselia la abrazo con sus aletas calmándola al instante

-yo hablare con ellos –exclamo Cresselia tiernamente

* * *

Shadow entro al puente viendo a M pensativo – ¿ahora que capitán?

-obviamente no podemos ir tras G en este estado – dijo Gladius –lo más aconsejable es volver la a base y reagruparnos

-no podemos, perderíamos tiempo –dijo Dark – y eso es lo que no tenemos

-tampoco consideres que podremos contra su nave –exclamo Cazador –el golondrina está demasiado dañado, seria una misión sin sentido si lo enfrentamos en estas condiciones –estaban por discutir cuando M se levantó abruptamente

-Shadow ¿puedes abrir un portal que nos lleve a casa? –El Alicornio asintió –los tres tienen razón, no tenemos tiempo, pero debemos reagruparnos, esta nave no resistirá con combate directo contra el Reclamador –los demás asintieron –si lo que dice Shadow es verdad, tal vez no podamos seguirlo, pero podemos esperarlo –Shadow abrió el portal

-M ¿sabes qué hacer? –Exclamo Gladius mientras M entraba con el golondrina por el portal – ¿qué tal si no lo logramos?

-lo lograremos

…cc

* * *

**Les agradezco a los que estuvieron conmigo leyendo esta historia, y a los que no, también, espero que este final este a la altura de lo que esperaban, esperen la continuación… ¿Quién sabe cuándo?...pronto **

**¡Mi nombre sera leyenda!**


End file.
